Cause You're My Salvationist
by choco jin
Summary: Hanbin seorang vampir yang mencari penyelamatnya...BinHwan YAOI IKON Fanfic
1. prolog

Prolog

Title :Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : fantasi, riendship, romance, hurt/confort

Rating : T –M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yoonhyung Go Junhee and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem doang.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit

Hanbin seorang vampir dari klan origin yang merupakan klan tertua dan terkuat harus mencari penyelamatnya agar ia dapat menjadi penguasa menggantikan sang raja yang sudah berkuasa lebih dari dua ratus tahun. Tidak hanya itu, dengan adanya penyelamat yang mendampinginya ia bisa melenyapkan kutukan yang sudah bertahun-tahun menguasai kehidupan para vampir. Tidak begitu sulit bagi Hanbin menemukan penyelamatnya lantaran sang pengelamat adalah sahabat dari hyungnya, tapi apakah semudah itu pula Hanbin meluluhkan hati penyelamatnya hingga dengan senang hati memberikan hidupnya pada vampir tampan itu dan sanggup Hanbin melenyapkan kutukan?

" Hanbin-ah apa Jinhwan semenarik itu hingga lirikkanmu begitu mengerikan? Aku takut Jinny ku akan terbakar karna lirikkanmu "

"Oh Tuhan.. kenapa hidupku harus dikelilingi para vampir?"

"hiks..appo.. appoyo.., hiks hanbin-ah appo..hiks.."

"Kau bisa mengingat Donghyuk harus pingsan dan demam selama tiga hari ketika dia aku memberi tahu ialah penyelamatku, ini juga tidak mudah bagi Jinhwan meski ia hidup dalam lingkaran vampir "

"Apa vampir dan penyelamatnya harus bermarga Kim?"

"Tidak, hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sama sekali tidak akan pernah. Jangan takut lagi uljima ne.."

"m-menikah..apa harus ?"

"Yakk..aku 19tahun karna menjadi manusia, dalam kenyataannya aku sudah lebih dari 100tahun dan aku harus menghabiskan 479tahun bergelantungan dipohon hanya untuk menunggu kau dewasa dan siap untuk menjadi penyelamatku, kau kira aku tidak pegal?"

"oppa nanti kita jadi ketaman bermainkan?"

"Apa Jinny hyung akan dibawa kepuri?"

"akh..kenapa harus sekarang"

"Apa akan sakit, kata Jiyong hyung saat senghyun hyung melakukan itu dia sampai pingsan?"

"Bahkan kau sendiri yang telah membuang istrimu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertrik dengan semua tawaranmu, sampai matipun aku tak akan melepas Jinhwan dari genggamanku, bahkan jika dia harus terluka karnaku tak akan pernah kun lepaskan "

"Aku bukan dongsaengmu Kim Hanbin!"

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau percaya pada cintamu, kau ingat semua bertambah sulit saat kau meragukan cintanya jangan terulang lagi "

"Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi, donghyuk-ah apa kau baik-baik saja saeng hyung merindukanmu, jiwon-ah kau tetap menjaga Donghyuk dengan baik seperti janjimukan?, Hanbin-ah apa kau masih menjaga cinta kita?"

"Aku harus bisa mendapatkan semua yang ku inginkan, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi"

"Kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri"

"Anak umma memang paling pintar nde, umma akan membesarkanmu dengan baik"

"Waktumu sudah semakin dekat Hanbin-ah, jika kau tidak bisa membawanya kembali …"

"Bukankah saat Jinhwan pergi usia pernikahan kalian sudah dua bulan berarti Jinhwan sudah hamil saat itu"

"Ppa..ap..pa.."

"Kau harus bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu"

"Yak.. jangan coba-coba"

Wuah Ff pertama saya setelah malang melintang menjadi penikmat Ff, kini saya melebarkan sayap untuk mencoba membuat Ff dengan cast BinHwan (Hanbin dan Jinhwan IKON) emm ini couple kesukaan saya di IKON hhaha

Bagi yang berkenan selamat menikmati, ..

Gomawo..annyeong..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : supranatural, riendship, romance, hurt/confort

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yunhyung Go Junhee and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit, alur lambat

.

#

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut merah berjas abu-abu motif garis rapi tak lupa memakai sepatu boot untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya ( hanbin difinal WIN ) sedang berjalan dengan anggun (?) melewati lorong kampus menuju kantin tempat ia dan hyungnya janjian. Semua mata memandang horor namja tersebut (mungkin), lantaran baru kali ini Hanbin nama namja tampan, dingin dan terkesan arogan itu melangkahkan kakinya kekantin tempat berkumpul para mahasiswa mencari makan #what?.

Matanya berkeliling mencari sesosok yang ia cari, tepat dimeja paling pojok ia menemukan hyungnya yang sedang asik melahap keripik kentang dan disebelahnya nampak seorang yang sedang memakan seporsi toppokiyang adalah namjachingu hyungnya dan lagi satu sosok asing yang tak ia ketahui. Langkahnya semakin lebar mendekati hyungnya dan menepuk pundak namja yang dicarinya tadi.

**Pluk**

" Oh.. kau datang ?" Bobby, hyung yang ia cari nyengir gaje dengan tampang oon. Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kira harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggumu ha?!, sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku berdiri di parkiran seperti orang bodoh!" Hanbin melangkah menuju bangku kosong dan mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku yang ada disebelah namja yang tak ia kenal.

" Tunggu sebentar lagi, Donghyuk harus makan siang sebelum pulang. Dari pagi kekasih tercintaku ini belum sarapan, sabar ne saeng" Bobby memandang Hanbin sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal yang hanya dibalas decakan sebal oleh orang dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar Hanbin melirik namja asing yang ada disebelahnya, ' manis dan dewasa ' katanya dalam hati. Menyadari dongsaengnya melirik sahabatnya Bobby menjadi bersemangat mengerjai adiknya.

" Hanbin-ah apa Jinhwan semenarik itu hingga lirikkanmu begitu mengerikan? Aku takut Jinnyku akan terbakar karna lirikkanmu " Hanbin tersadar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara namja yang dilirik oleh Hanbin hanya tersenyum canggung.

" Oh..apa Hanbeen hyung suka dengan Jinhwanie hyung aku rasa kalian berdua cocok " Donghyuk tersenyum sumringah menimpali dengan polos ucapan Bobby. Kedua orang yang sedang meraka bicarakan hanya tersenyum canggung ( lagi).

" Hyuki jangan bicara sembarangan hyung tidak menyukainya " Jinhwan menasihati Donghyuk yang menyebabkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" Tapi hyung, Binnie hyung memang terlihat menyukai Hwan hyung dari tadi lirik – lirik terus, apa hyung tidak merasa aku saja yang didepannya bisa mersakan" ucap Donghyuk merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

" Chagi jangan buat Hwani hyungmu marah oke, dia tidak akan menemanimu belajar dan membantu mengerjakan tugasmu nanti " Bobby melerai pertikaian sengit (?) antara namjachingu dan sahabatnya.  
>"t-tapi… sstthh" sebelum menyelesaikan bantahannya Donghyuk sudah terdiam karna Bobby mengacungkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya agar ia diam.<p>

" Aku pulang,jam kerjaku akan segera dimulai" pamit Jinhwan sambil memaki tas ranselnya.

"Hyung.. aku mau ikut Jinny hyung ya? Jinny hyung tunggu aku" Donghyuk mengeluarkan jurus pupy eyesnya agar tak kena marah hyungnya.

"Tidak sekarang Hyukki nanti malam saja ne, sekarang hyung harus bekerja nanti malam hyung jemput dirumah Bobby seperti biasa " Jinhwan menolak halus permintaan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya itu.

" Jeongmal … yeiy " secara ajaib donghyuk menjadi cerah seketika.

" Ne.. hyung berangkat dulu jangan menyusahkan Bobby arroseo" ucap Jinhwan sambil mengusap lembut rambut dongsaengnya yang diangguki oleh sang empunya. Donghyuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya dipipi tanda ia minta popo hyungnya dan CUP sebuah ciuman manis mendarat dipipi bakpaonya.

Hanbin terus memandang punggung namja asing yang tadi ada disebelahnya sampai hilang ditelan gerombolan mahasiswa yang menyerbu kantin. " Apa benar yang diucapkan Hyukki kau menyukai Jinhwan sampai-sampai matamu tak berkedip dan bola matamu seperti akan lepas dari sarangnya (?)" lagi-lagi bobby mengacaukan acara pandang Hanbin.

Tersadar kembali kedunia nyata Hanbin tersenyum sumringah sambil berkata " Entahlah hyung jantung bodoh ini tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat ".

" Oh apa hyung sakit ?" Tanya Donghyuk sambil meraba dada namja berambut merah itu " Hyung kenapa dada hyung berdetak cepat sekali seperti mau pecah, kita harus kerumah sakit" lagi-lagi ucapan polos Donghyuk hanya mendapat senyuman dan usapan halus pada rambutnya sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu dikantin tadi?" Bobby mengacaukan lamunan Hanbin akan namja manis yang telah ia temui tadi pagi.

" Apa yang kau harapkan hyung, bahkan sebelumnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama berulang kali tapi apa hasilnya ?" Hanbin menatap kecewa hyungnya.

Yah Hanbin seorang vampir yang sedang mencari penyelamatnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup. Sama halnya Bobby tapi ia sedikit beruntung karna dengan mudah menemukan penyelamatnya, berbeda dengan Hanbin yang sedikit menemui kesulitan karna ia harus menemukan sendiri penyelamatnya.

Jantungnya memang selalu berdetak kencang ketika menemui seseorang yang memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan penyelamatnya tapi berulang kali pula jantungnya berdenyut sakit ketika menyatakan cinta pada orang-orang yang ia kira penyelamatnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang tengah apartement yang mereka huni, mereka hidup dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Setidaknya.. Bobby mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua vampir muda itu sebelum terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Cklek

Pintu kamar yang terbuka itu menampakkan namja imut yang baru saja bangun dari tidur cantik ala princess. Sepertinya nyawa namja imut itu belum berkumpul semua terbukti dengan jalannya yang sempoyongan mendekati namjachingunya.

" Chagiya namjachingumu ada disini kenapa malah kesana?" oh ternyata salah sodara-sodara namja imut itu lebih memilih berjalan kearah namja tampan karismatik kita#poorBobby.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan namjachigunya Donghyuk malah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hanbin tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada kekasihnya yang tengah kecewa. Matanya tetap tertutup rapat pertanda ia tak mau diusik dari kesenangannya, Hanbin membetulkan posisi duduknya agar Donghyuk lebih nyaman dan menyandarkan kepala namja imut itu didada bidangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Donghyuk lebih nyaman tidur dalam dekapan orang lain dari pada aku, kau, Jinhwan, Yunhyung adalah orang-orang yang dengan mudah mendekapnya tapi tidak denganku yang namjachingunya…huft" Bobby mengekspresikan kekecewaannya yang selalu diacuhkan namja berumur 18tahun itu ketika ia sedang tidur.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang merajuk Kim Jiwon, sungguh menggelikan" ucap Hanbin sarkatis dan dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Booby. Mereka kembali terdiam ke bali pada keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Sepersekian detik keheningan yang menyelimuti kehidupan dua namja tampan dan satu namja imut yang tengah tertidur lelap itu menghilang karna Bobby memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Setidaknya cobalah berhadapan dengannya dan tatap matanya. Jika memang Jinhwan penyelamatmu tanda penyelamatnya pasti akan bereaksi" Bobby mencoba menyakinkan dongsaeng tampannya.

"Saat dikantin aku terus memandangnya dan tidak ada reaksi dari tubuhnya, itu sudah salah satu pertanda dia bukan penyelamatku hyung" Hanbin yang merasa kecewa mencoba menyangkal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kata Bobby sambil melempar bantal tepat diwajah namja karismatik yang sedang mendekap namjachingunya.

Hanya kau yang memandang, dan ayolah itu hanya pandangan. Tanda penyelamatnya itu akan bereaksi ketika kalian saling memandang saling menatap mata satu sama lain, dasar pabbo!" Menyadari perkataan hyungnya masuk akal dan terbukti benar vampir penerus kekuasaan tertinggi itu hanya diam manggut-manggut tidak menyangkal ataupun membantah.

Tepat pukul sepuluh Jinhwan memenuhi janjinya untuk menjemput Donghyuk di apartement Bobby dan Hanbin. Ini bukan hanya janji pada dongsaeng imutnya itu tapi sudah menjadi ritual baginya, pagi hari hingga siang ia akan kuliah kemudian sorenya ia menjadi guru privat anak tetangga dilanjutkan bekerja di minimarket tetangganya yang lain hingga pukul sembilan malam. Ia membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai diapartemen Bobby menggunakan bus. Kali ini ia terlambat tigapuluh menit untuk menjemput adik kecilnya yang seharusnya sudah dari setengah sepuluh tadi ia jemput.

(sedikit info Donghyuk itu badannya aja yang gede bukan gede sich tapi semok montok tapi wajah sama kelakuan tetep kayak adik kecil imutnya itu looo).

"Mian, aku terlambat tadi harus menunggu Chaerin noona untuk menggantikanku" ucap Jinhwan ketika pintu apartemen itu dibuka.

Hening… bukan Bobby yang membukakan pintu melainkan Hanbin dan pada akhirnya tidak ada respon dari mahluk karismatik itu. Ia masih terpaku oleh wajah teduh Jinwan, mata sipitnya, bibir pink yang bergerak lincah saat sang pemilik mengucapkan maaf membuat vampir origin itu hilang akal.

Jinhwan POV

Yah gara-gara Chaerin noona aku terlambat tigapuluh menit dari jam biasanya menjemput Donghyuk dongsaeng manisku di apartemen namjachingunya yang adalah sahabatku. Aigo bagaimana kalau dongsaengku itu menangis? ini memang bukan kali pertama aku telat untuk menjemputnya.

Aku jadi teringat ketika kami masih SHS aku telat menjemputnya karna harus terjebak macet di jalanan didekat SHSku akibat adanya berbaikan jalan. Saat itu ia berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dan menangis hingga kehabisan nafas dongsaeng semokku itu sangat ketakutan ia kira aku tak menjemputnya dan berakhir aku meninggalkannya.

Ini yang selalu menjadi ketakutanku untuk ingkar janji maupun telat menjemputnya, yah usianya memang sudah 18tahun hanya saja traumanya akan kehilangan orangtua dan keluarganya selalu membuat namjachingu sabahatku itu berubah menjadi anak-anak.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Aku langsung memencet bel apartemen Jiwon tanpa ampun, aku sangat gelisah dan kegelisahanku membuat aku berpikiran macam-macam. Bagaimana jika Donghyuk menangis, bagaimana jika ia mencariku, bagaimana kalau sampai sesak nafas dan membuat ia harus opnam hingga berhari-hari dirumah sakit pikiranku terhenti saat pintu telah terbuka.

"Mian, aku terlambat tadi harus menunggu Chaerin noona untuk menggantikanku" aku langsung berucap tanpa menatap orang yang membukakan pintu. Oh kenapa Jiwon hanya diam tidak menjawabku, apa dia marah?.

Ku angkat kepalaku agar bisa memandang wajah oknum (?) pembuka pintu, ah ternyata bukan Jiwon, aku menundukkan wajahku lagi lalu mengamati nomer yang tertera dipintu 'benar ini apartement Jiwon lalu siapa orang ini' ucapku dalam hati saat tidak juga ku dengar suara orang dihadapanku ini. Ku lambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya ia mulai tersadar "gwenchana"

Jinhwan POV End

Hanbin POV

"gwenchana" sayup-sayup kudengar suara halus orang itu dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku, OMO kenapa aku jadi idiot begini? Hanya karena namja manis yang kutemui tadi pagi ada dihadapanku. Aku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku.

"Oh..gwenchana silahkan masuk Donghyuk ada dikamar" God apa ada calon raja idiot sepertiku hanya memandang manusia yang belum tentu penyelamatku bisa membuat jantung bodoh ini seperti akan pecah.

Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Bobby hyung untuk menemui dongsaengnya, hah indahnya menjadi Donghyuk banyak orang menyayanginya dan selalu ada disisinya. Pantas saja Jiwon hyung selalu merajuk. Aku kadang berpikir Tuhan tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik semacam ada ketidak adilan antara aku dan Donghyuk.

Anak itu dengan mudahnya bisa mendapat perhatian, kasih sayang, makan bahkan pakaian gratis tidak hanya itu ia tidak dibiarkan bekerja untuk membantu kehidupannya dan hyungnya itu. Selain dia dikirim khusus untuk menjadia penyelamat hidup Bobby hyung ia dengan mudahnya bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan hyungku itu, sedangkan aku harus mencari bahkan menunggu penyelamatku tanpa tahu yang mana dan dimana ia berada huft tidak adil.

(woi Hanbin udah elu ngejelekin gua ? disini gua Tuhannya gua udah ngerencanain yang terbaik buat lu eh elunya malah iri sama Donghyuk anak polos yang ga tau apa-apa.. #Hanbin:oh mianhae kalo gitu gua bakal sabar dech)

Hanbin POV End

Terlihan Donghyuk tidur dengan nyenyak dikasur king size milik Bobby ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan itu membuat debaran jantung Jinhwan yang semula tak beraturan berangsur-angsur normal kembali. "Kau datang Jinhwani, semua baik-baik saja tidak perlu terlalu cemas" Bobby menyakinkan Jinhwan sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabat baiknya.

"Aku hampir mati mencemaskan anak ini tapi ternyata dia malah tidur pulas tanpa aku, nappeun namja" ucap Jinhwan sambil menepuk halus lengan Donghyuk agar anak itu terlelap kembali.

"Kau tahu sendiri dongsaengmu itu manja saat tidur dan kebetulan disini ada Hanbin yang terus memeluknya jadi ya.. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dongsaengmu itu semakin terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya" apa Bobby baru saja melaporkan tindakan tidak menyenangkan (?) kepada sahabatnya oh God bagaimana bisa? Ini menggelikan.

"Han-bin apa aku mengenalnya ?" Jinhwan menanyakan nama orang asing yang baru ia dengar #bukan orang juga sih sebenernya dia itukan vampir #Hanbin: trus ngapa kalo gua vampir elu ga terima gua dibilang orang

"Eemmn yah, Hanbin Kim Hanbin dongsaengku yang tadi pagi duduk disebelahmu saat dikantin" Bobby mencoba mengingetkan sahabatnya.

"Entahlah aku sedikit lupa mungkin bisa berkenalan lain waktu" namja yang lebih pendek dari Bobby itu menjawab sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Bobby.

"Yasudah kalo begitu, kau istirahatlah aku akan tidur dengan Hanbin dikamar sebelah. Ini juga sudah terlalu malam untuk kalian pulang, bagaimana bisa namja manis seperti kalian berkeliaran dimalam hari" Bobby menggoda Jinhwan sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Dan dengan ditutupnya mulut seorang Kim Jiwon sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya " Rasakan kau kira aku namja lemah yang takut pulang dimalam hari hah?! Dan apa. Manis? Apa matamu buta hingga tak melihat kalau aku ini tampan bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan darimu!" sentak seorang namja yang tidak terima mendapat predikat manis.

Ternyata namja manis itu tidak sadar bahwa dia memang manis dan mencoba mengelak kalau dia manis, sadar sadar kamu itu manis apa lagi kalo senyum trus bola matanya bisa mumpet gitu ah manis bangeet kaya GULAKU # loh kok sebut merek

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias cahaya matahari pagi mengusik tidur salah satu namja manis yang masih asik berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi yang mereka buat dari semalam, seketika namja manis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari.

"OMO..sudah pagi aku harus membuat sarapan untuk Donghyuk" Kim Jinhwan segera turun dari kasur empuk sahabatnya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Karena kemampuan memasakku tidak seperti Yonhyung sebaiknya aku membuat roti bakar saja, dari pada aku membakar dapur tak berdosa ini kalau aku masak yang aneh-aneh" Jinhwan masih asik bercelotah sendiri hingga sesosok namja tampan (ini beneran namja tampan ga Cuma ngaku-ngaku ) Hanbin melangkah kedapur untuk mengambil air putih.

"Oh ..apa kau yang bernama Hanbin aku baru melihatmu tapi sudah berulang kali mendengar namamu dari Jiwon maupun Donghyuk, aku Kim Jinhwan" astaga Jinhwani dimana kau letakkan urat malumu hah? Sampai-sampai kau memperkenalkan dirimu semudah itu tanpa tedeng , orang yang kau sapa hanya diam uh… malu-maluin deh.# jadi aku salah ya mian)

Hanbin hanya diam tak berkutik dengan acara perkenalan Jinhwan yang luar biasa, ia memandang Jinhwan dari ujung kaki kemudian naik sampai ujung kepala dan Jinhwan dengan bodohnya mengikuti arah pandang vampir tampan itu. 'apa ada yang salah denganku' ucapnya dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya mata mereka bersibobrok saling pandang dan keduanya terhanyut dengan manik mata lawan pandanya. Hanbin orang pertama yang memutuskan tatapan manik mata mereka berdua

"Kau teman Bobby hyung?" akhirnya Hanbin mau membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak khas bangun tidur.

"Em " Jinhwan mengangguk tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia terus memandang Hanbin tanpa berkedip ia merasakan seperti ada debaran aneh pada dadanya, perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan itu menyenangkan untuknya.

Belum lama ia merasakan keindahan tiba-tiba lehernya terasa terbakar dan memerah ini berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Tangannya memegang lehernya yang memanas dan berjalan kearah tempat cuci piring dan membasahi lehernya dengan air dingin berharap panas dilehernya segera mereda.

Hanbin segera mendekat guna memastikan apa yang terjadi pada namja manis itu, seketika matanya melebar ketika ia melihat leher Jinhwan membentuk guratan-guratan seperti kalung yang melingkari leher namja manis dihadapannya. Nampaknya apa yang telah dikatakan Jiwon hyungnya benar bahwa tanda penyelamatnya bereaksi ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Gwenchana Jinhwani" Hanbin membuka suara menanyakan keadaan sahabat hyungnya itu tapi hanya gelengan keras yang ia dapatkan 'apa ini reaksi tanda penyelamatnya?'ia bergumam dalam hati.

"TENANGLAH ATUR NAFAS JANGAN GERAKKAN KEPALAMU ITU MALAH MENAMBAH KESAKITANMU" bentak Hanbin frustasi.

" Ku mohon" suara Hanbin melembut kembali. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang merasakan sakit dileher akibat tatapan mata mereka dan ia juga merasakan sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan orang itu'apa benar Jinhwan penyelamatku' ia bergumam kembali.

"**Jika kau sudah menemukan Penyelamatmu yang sesungguhnya, kau juga akan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan kesakitanlah yang akan kau rasakan karna tanda pada tubuh penyelamatmu akan mulai berangsur-angsur menampakkan diri dan keluar dari tubuh penyelamatmu"** samar-samar apa yang diucapkan sang raja tentang tanda-tanda bertemunya ia dan sang penyelamat menyadarkannya dari ketakutan dan frustasi sesaatnya.

"**Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?"**

"**Tidak lebih, hanya ciuman lembut penuh kasih yang perlu kau berikan dan semua akan berubah secara perahan"**

Tanpa pikir panjang Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja kesakitan dihadapannya sepersekian detik dua bibir beda bentuk itu sudah saling menempel dan melumat hingga terdengar desahan dari namja manis itu. "Mmmph..mmph.. Han..bin..ah"

Hanbin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa Jinhwan sudah tidak merasakan sakit. "ngaaahh..aahh.." Jinhwan mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah pertempuran bibirnya dengan Hanbin.

Ia tersadar bahwa ciuman namja didepannya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dilehernya. Tangannya meraba lehernya yang tadi terbakar dan tidak ada bekas apa-apa disana bahkan sumber dari kebakaran(?)pun tak ia temukan.

"Sudah lebih baik?" ucap Hanbin memastikan keadaan calon penyelamatnya.

"Emh..gomapta, tadi seperti terbakar, aku tidak bisa bernafas dan itu sangat sakit" Jinhwan kembali memegang lehernya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" Hanbin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala namja milky skin itu.

"Kau akan sering mengalami hal seperti itu nantinya jadi kumohon jangan mengeluh apa lagi menangis, nee" ucap Hanbin tulus sambil mencium pucuk kepala namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"A-apa kau juga Vampir?" Jinhwan memandang Hanbin penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued_

Sebelumnya choco mau minta maaf sama readers karna banyaknya typo di ff ini jujur choco bukan orang yang ahli dalam menyunting. Sudah berulang kali choco baca trus diutak-atik biar typonya berkurang eh yang ada malah choco pusyang karna ngadepin laptop tapi gimanapun choco usahain tiap chapnya ms. Typo bisa berkurang atau malh ni curhatnya sekarang choco mau ngucapin Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan ngeriview ff abal ini padahal choco ga berharap banyak. Oke karna ini uda masuk kecerita minta tolong reviewnya lagi biar choco tau kekurangan dalam bercerita ini.

**Special thanks buat yang uda reviews:**

**Guest (Gomawo ini uda update). Lee Muti (Gomawo uda mengingatkan akan choco usahakan berkurang atau malah ga ada typo lagi). Kejedot tembok malas banget login (Gomawo ini uda aja ). Chikakyu (ini uda lanjut. senengnya punya temen gomawo uda mampir). Desi bee (ini uda lanjut. Gomawo uda baca). ****Park hyun in**** (ini uda lanjut. Gomawo uda mampir. Nado hwaiting). ****AnnisaMik**** (ini uda update. Gomawo uda mampir). Mat-jinhwan (ini uda lanjut. gomawo uda mampir)  
><strong>

Akhir kata Gomawo.. annyeong..


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : fantasi, riendship, romance

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yoonhyung Go Junhee Jung Chanwoo and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit

**Previous chapter**

"Emh.._Gomapta_, tadi seperti terbakar, aku tidak bisa bernafas dan itu sangat sakit" Jinhwan kembali memegang lehernya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" Hanbin mengusap lembut pucuk kepala namja milky skin itu.

"Kau akan sering mengalami hal seperti itu nantinya jadi kumohon jangan mengeluh apa lagi menangis, nee" ucap Hanbin tulus sambil mencium pucuk kepala namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"A-apa kau juga Vampir?" Jinhwan memandang Hanbin dengan mata berkacanya.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Flask back**

Hanbin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari namja dihadapannya. Batinnya bimbang akan mengakui kebenarannya atau malah menyangkal.

Layaknya manusia bisikkan-bisikkan halus menghampiri telinganya 'Akui saja toh pada akhirnya Jinhwan yang akan menjadi penyelamatmu'. Bisikkan itu membawanya pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bahwa Jinhwan adalah penyelamatnya.

Tapi, bisikkan lain menghancurkan harapannya 'belum tentu namja itu penyelamatmu, ingatlah berapa manusia yang pernah kau temui dan semua sia-sia'.

Jinhwan masih menatap Hanbin tak berkedip. Ia yakin namja dihadapannya ini seorang vampir. Persahabatannya dengan Jiwonlah yang membuat namja aquarius itu yakin. Belum lagi Donghyuk yang selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang vampir yang pernah didengar dari namjachingunya.

"Bau tubuhmu seperti Jiwon" ungkap Jinhwan pada akhirnya, menyerah. Hanbin tak akan mengakui siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Aku tak yakin tapi wangi tubuhmu lebih tajam dari pada hyungmu dan Yunhyung. Apa Kau dari jenis yang berbeda?" Jinhwan melanjutkan analisisnya.

Namja karismatik itu mau tak mau mengakui jatidirinya, "Ehem… Ia memulai dengan deheman pelan, dilanjutkan dengan

Darimana Kau tau Aku vampir dan bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu mencium bau tubuhku?" Hanbin terheran akan kemampuan namja dihadapannya.

Oh ayolah tak ingatkah dia, Jinhwan itu calon penyelamatnya tentu saja bisa mencium bau kevampiranmu dan lagi apa namja karismatik itu lupa bahwa calonnya itu dikelilingi oleh vampir dan penyelamat vampir ?

Jinhwan tak langsung memjawab, hanya helaan nafas yang Ia hembuskan dengan malas. Matanya menatap Hanbin tajam ia masih bungkam tak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin yang terkesan _pabbo_ itu.

"_Molla_" Jinhwan melenggang meninggalkan dapur.

Dengan sinar putih yang keluar dari telapak tangannya, vampir origin itu menghentikan pergerakan namja manis calon penyelamatnya. Seketika namja yang berniat meninggalkannya itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya masih dengan kekuatan vampirnya namja itu mengacungkan jari telunjukknya dan membawa penyelamatnya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU MAU PAMER KEHEBATAN SEORANG VAMPIR HAH?!" Jinhwan berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dapat berhenti, berbalik dan sekarang berpindah dengan cepat.

Namja penyuka topi itu tertawa renyah menyaksikan Jinhwan mencak-mencak dihadapannya. Sungguh Tetua sangat baik hati menurutnya. Mereka memberikan penyelamat macam Jinhwan padanya vampir dingin yang mimiliki kehidupan monoton. Wajahnya yang teduh terlihat dewasa tapi disaat yang berbeda akan berubah seperti apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sungguh kombinasi yang luar biasa untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang datar.

"KAU ..tunjuk Jinhwan tepat diwajah Vampir itu

Kalau sampai berani mempermainkanku lagi akan ku cabut gigi taringmu itu menggunakan TANG"

**Glup**

Seketika sang vampir menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, ancaman macam apa yang telah diucapkan Jinhwan yang jelas membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Kali ini Ia tersenyum manis pada namja bertahi lalat itu.

" Hanya melakukan yang seharusnya ku lakukan sebelum terlambat " tukas Hanbin sambil mendudukkan namjanya pada kursi meja makan.

" Jawab pertanyaanku dulu setelahnya akan ku jelaskan apa yang ingin kau ketahui!" Hanbin mengusap pundak Jinhwan guna meyakinkan namja kecil itu agar mau menjawabnya.

"CK..sudah kubilang dari bau tubuhmu kenapa masih tidak percaya" Jinhwan berdecak malas.

"_Arra_…Hanya saja tidak semua orang bisa mencium bau tubuh seorang vampir" Vampir muda itu masih terheran dengan kemampuan Jinhwan yang diatas rata-rata itu.

Meski Donghyuk atau Junhee juga penyelamat vampir mereka tidak bisa mencium bau tubuh vampir sebelum tanda penyelamat pada tubuhnya benar-benar timbul.

"Kau lupa aku hidup dikelilingi vampir dan penyelamat vampir? Tiap hari aku bersama mereka dan aku terbiasa dengan bau tubuh mereka" Jinhwan mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Oh Tuhan.. kenapa hidupku harus dikelilingi para vampir?" kali ini Jinhwan bergumam yang masih bisa didengar oleh Hanbin.

**Flask Back End**

" Kau sama sekali tak tahu dari mana kemampuan Jinhwan yang bisa mencium bau tubuhku hyung?" Hanbin menatap penuh tanya hyungnya yang tengah berpikir keras.

Saat ini kedua vampir origin itu sedang membicarakan kemampuan Jinhwan yang dapat mencium bau tubuh calon penerus vampir itu. Tidak seperti penyelamt biasanya yang telah mereka temui kali ini Jinhwan benar-benar berbeda.

Mulai dari tanda penyelamatnya yang ada dileher dan membentuk guratan-guratan halus menyerupai kalung. Padahal tanda itu biasanya berada dipergelangan tangan berbentuk gelang belum lagi ia bisa mencium bahkan ia merasakan perbedaan bau tubuh vampir yang jelas-jelas itu tidak dimiliki penyelamat lain jika tanda penyelamatnya belum timbul dan menjadi nyata.

"Apa mungkin ini pengaruhmu, maksudku kau bukan vampir biasa kau penerus kau calon raja mungkin saja itu juga sebagai tanda penyelamatmu" Jiwon memaparkan hasil analisis berpikir kerasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak peristiwa terungkapnya jati diri seorang vampir a.k.a Kim Hanbin oleh seorang Kim Jinhwan didapur saat itu membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi akrab layaknya teman dekat.

Kini Jinhwan menemani calon penguasa vampir itu pulang kepuri tempat tinggal sesungguhnya para vampir mewakili sahabatnya yang sedang kencan dengan sang dongsaeng.

Matanya menelisik keberbagai tempat, puri ini rumah yang merupakan tempat tinggal para vampir, sangat luas, bersih dan terang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan saat diperjalanan tadi.

'Kenapa begitu terang tidak seperti difilm-film yang pernah ku tonton' batinnya.

" Hyung kaget ? Apa tidak seperti yang di film-film?" Hanbin mengacaukan acara "window shoping"nya (?)

"Begitulah, seharusnya mereka sebelum membuat film melakukan survey kesini maka film yang mereka buat gagal total ahahaha" Jinhwan tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sementara Hanbin hanya tersenyum melihat penyelamatnya mudah menyesuaikan atmosfir dipurinya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga menghentikan tawa namja kecil yang dibawa Hanbin. Itulah sang raja yang kedudukannya akan digantikan oleh Hanbin, Yang Hyun Suk begitulah nama pemberian dari Tetua, berkulit putih dan memiliki hidung pesek (_mian _YG _appa_).

"Kau datang Hanbin-ah" sang raja menyapa penerusnya dengan senyum terkembang. Mengingat Hanbin tidak datang sendiri atau bersama Jiwon melainkan datang bersama penyelamatnya.

"Ne _Appa,_ hanya saja Jiwon hyung sedang berkencan dengan Donghyuk jadi aku mengajak Jihwan hyung "

" Istirahatlah dulu baru temui _Appa_ setelah itu" setelah menyuruh anaknya beristirahat sang raja melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kedua pasangan baru itu.

" Apa _Appa_mu marah kau mengajakku sepertinya beliau tidak suka" Jinhwan bertanya takut-takut pada Hanbin akan sikap sang raja.

" _Gwenchana_ . . _Appa_ seperti itu. Jja kita naik dan istirahat" ucap Hanbin menenangkan namja baby face itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Jinhwan memejamkan matanya diatas kasur empuk milik sang vampir. Mulanya ia tidur dengan tenang dan lelap tapi bayangan yang menjadi bunga tidurnya itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari wajahnya hingga igauan halus menyambar ditelinga sang vampir muda.

" Hanbin-ah …Jiwon-ah _ANDWE "_ teriakan Jinhwan membuat penghuni puri bergegas melakukan terleportasi kekamar Hanbin. Sang raja, Hanbin, dan para petinggi berdiri mengelilingi ranjang bersiap menenangkan Jinhwan.

" _Andwe_ ..Hanbin-ah hiks _maldo andwe_.. hiks.. . hiks " namja pemilik kulit susu itu menangis sesenggukan diatas ranjangnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama Hanbin langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dan menenangkan calon penyelamatnya dari mimpi buruk yang menyambangi tidurnya.

" _Gwenchana_, ada aku sekarang " ucap Hanbin sambil mengusap punggung namja mungil yang masih bergetar karna menangis.

" Kenapa puri hiks.. menjadi gelap dan hiks..kau hiks Jiwon hiks..juga appamu terluka hiks..kalian melebur bersama darah dan menghilang. Aku hiks.. aku sendirian tidak ada yang menemaniku dipuri hiks..hiks.." semua petinggi vampir saling pandang satu sama lain seperti berbicara menggunakan tatapan mata.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja ka-

"Hiks.._appo_.. _appoyo_.. Hanbin-ah _appo_..hiks.."

Belum selesai Hanbin menenangkan namja manis itu kini namja manis itu sudah merintih kesakitan dan memegangi lehernya erat. Hanbin semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya dengan segera ia mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Jinhwan menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya perlahan.

Berangsur-angsur para petinggi itu meninggalkan kamar Hanbin meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih tenggelam dalam ciuman hangatnya. Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga menimbulkan kecipak saliva dari kedua makhluk beda spesies itu.

Hanbin melepas ciumannya saat Jinhwan mulai tenang kembali dan berhenti merintih. Pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap manik mata namja yang lebih kecil darinya terlihat mata itu begitu indah yang mampu menghipnotisnya sesaat.

" Hanbin-ah kenapa aku selalu merasa sakit? " Hanbin diam tidak merespon.

" Aku merasa seperti ada yang akan keluar dari leherku juga aku selalu bermimpi aneh tentang kalian akhir-akhir ini?."

Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas Jinhwan mulai mengadu apa saya yang telah ia alami beberapa hari belakangan setelah dirinya mengetahui identitas namja vampir dihadapannya.

" Apa sakit sekali? " Hanbin mengusap leher Jinhwan yang masih dalam pelukkannya dan menyandarkan tubuh namja yang tiba-tiba mencuri hatinya itu kedada bidangnya.

Tidak ada jawaban verbal dari namja yang akrab di sapa Jinan itu, hanya anggukan yang mewakili jawabannya.

Mari kita tingglkan pasangan muda yang sedang asik bermearaan di dalam kamar menuju para sesepuh puri.

Di ruang pertemuan utama, tempat dimana para vampir itu merapatkan segala hal yang menjadi fokus utama urusan-urusan kevampiran (?) mereka. Tempat yang sangat luas diisi dengan meja dan kursi rapat dihadapkan dengan singgasana raja untuk memimpin jalannya rapat. Ruang itu berhiaskan lampu Kristal yang terganting ditengah ruangan dan bunga darah ditiap pojok ruangan begitu elegant dan berkelas.

" Senghyun-ah apa pendapatmu tentang Jinhwan? " Vampir yang dipanggil Senghyun itu hanya diam kala diminta pendapatnya oleh sang raja terlihat Ia sedang berpikir keras dengan adanya guratan halus pada keningnya.

" Saya belum bisa memprediksikan secara pasti tapi sepertinya yang dialami Jinhwan ada pengaruhnya dengan Kutukan Upyr Yang Mulya " jelas vampir yang memiliki kekuatan meramal itu.

" Jika menurutmu seperti itu maka berhati-hatilah dalam menerawang " vampir itu hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati malam di puri para vampir kini Jinhwan sedang berjibaku dengan perkuliahannya di dalam kelas. Matanya menatap kedepan layar LCD dimana dosen killernya sedang menjelaskan sejarah musik pada abad pertengahan namun pikirannya melayang pada mimpinya tadi malam.

' Manamungkin mereka bisa melebur menjadi darah padahal Jiwon bilang klan mereka yang paling kuat diantara klan vampir lainnya. Belum lagi apa hubunganku dengan mereka? ' tanya namja manis itu dalam hati.

Bobby mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya dari pikiran indahnya dengan menusuk-nusuk punggung Jinhwan mengunakan bolpoinnya. Tak lama sahabat yang akan menjadi adik ipar sekaligus kakak iparnya itu tersadar dan menoleh kebelakang.

" Jangan memikirkan hal-hal selain materi ini " Bobby berbisik pelan agar sang dosen killer tidak menyadari adanya suara di dalam kelas yang hanya diangguki oleh sang namja manis.

Bobby benar-benar menghawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia menyadari tubuh Jinhwan berada di dalam kelas tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Apalagi yang menjadi pikiran sahabatnya itu jika bukan mimpi buruk tentang puri dan rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang lehernya.

Vampir muda itu bukannya enggan menjelaskan keadaan yang selalu dialami namja manis itu. Tapi waktu memang belum memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjelaskan. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika Ia harus menjelaskan semua rentetan kejadian yang namja mungil itu alami.

Lagi, sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam dan melamun memikirkan mimpinya.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan berpikiran macam-macam selain materi dari si tua Bangka yang berada didepan kelas " Bobby lagi-lagi menyadarkan calon adik iparnya.

**.**

Donghyuk berlari tanpa ampun menuju kelas hyungnya saat perkuliahan namja bertubuh montok itu berakhir. Hari ini sang hyung berjanji akan membelikkannya es krim langganan mereka karna meninggalkannya di rumah bersama Bobby tadi malam.

**Brak**

Dengan kekuatan supernya Donghyuk menabrak pintu kelas tak berdosa. Nafasnya terengah, keringat bercucuran diseluruh permukaan wajahnya.

" Hosh..hosh.. hyung..Donghyuk memanggil Jinhwan yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan beberapa temannya.

_Ppali _hyung _ppali _nanti kedainya ramai ini sudah waktunya anak-anak pulang sekolah. " Astaga Dongdong kau ini hanya berlarian demi kedai es krim oh ayolah dewasa sedikit.

" Chagi kenapa harus berlari kita sudah memesan tempat. Tidak ada yang menempati tempat favoritmu saat kita disana." Namja kelinci itu mendekat dan mengusap tetesan keringat diwajah Donghyuk.

" Dongsaeng manjaku sudah disini jadi aku akan segera pergi sebelum ada acara ngambek berkepanjangan. _Anyyeong_ " Jinhwan mengikuti Bobby berjalan menemui dongsaengnya dan pamit pada teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah temannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama tiga namja beda usia itu meninggalkan kelas menuju kedai es krim langganan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang diucapkan oleh Bobby tempat favorit namjachingunya itu tdak ada yang menempati meski kedai begitu ramai. Tempat favorit Donghyuk berada dipojok ruangan dan bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul. Meja yang mereka tempati juga jauh dari kebisingan meski kedai begitu ramai pengunjung seperti saat ini.

" Hyung tadi malam Bobby hyung terus saja memelukku saat tidur sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas " Donghyuk mengawali percakapan mereka dengan pengaduan sikap tidak terpuji namjachingunya.

Jinhwan tersenyum tipis menganggapi aduan dongsaengnya, "Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kita perlu memberi Bobby hyungmu hukuman, _Anniya _?. "

Namja berbibir tipis itu terdiam memandangi hyungnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip imut sendok es krim terlihat menyangkut dimulutnya. Bukan, bukan itu yang Donghyuk inginkan ia hanya mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan tadi malam.

" Hyung kenapa bilang begitu?" Donghyuk menjawab dengan suara bergetar dan mata mulai berkaca, Ia tidak menyangka hyungnya akan berkata seperti itu menanggapi aduannya.

Bobby memandang Jinhwan datar saat melihat namjachingunya berkaca-kaca akibat usulan sahabatnya itu. sementara yang dipandang hanya memamerkan senyum canggung , tersadar dari ucapannya. Oh ayolah dongsaengnya itu sangat mencintai sahabat vampirnya. Mana mungkin ia tega memberi hukuman atau semacamnya. Jiwon sabahatnya itu adalah titik lemah dongsaengnya.

" Hyukkie _chagi _hyung hanya bercanda. Tidak usah dipikirkan, anggap hyung tidak pernah berbicara makan lagi es krimmu, ne" Jinhwan mencoba mengembalikan mood dongsaengnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis dongsaeng tersayangnya.

" Habiskan _chagi, _kita harus segera pulang ke puri menemui _appa_ "

Perlu saya jelaskan bahwa Donghyuk itu sudah sering berkunjung ke puri vampir karena perannya sebagai penyelamat Jiwon. Dan kebetulan _Appa_ Jiwon yang seorang raja sangat menyayangi Donghyuk layaknya anak sendiri mengingat sang raja tidak memiliki penerus berjenis uke layaknya Donghyuk. Dan kepulangan mereka kepuri karna sang appa sudah merindukan calon menantunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedekatan Hanbin dan Jinhwan semakin intim tiap harinya. Pusaran takdir yang melatarbelakangi kehidupan keduanya memang begitu rumit namun juga menyenangkan. Kini keduanya menikmati pemandangan sore hari disebuah bangku taman dekat tempat kerja sang namja manis.

" Apa lehermu masih sering sakit hyung? " Hanbin mengawali perbincangan mereka setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit terdiam.

" _Ani, _hanya sesekali. Saat aku tidur dan bemimpi kalian " Jinhwan masih memandang bunga-bunga yang mulai gugur.

" Aku mohon bertahanlah sampai tanda itu muncul. Kau mau kan hyung?" vampir origin itu memandang lekat namja putih susu disebelahnya.

Jinhwan memalingkan wajahnya kearah vampir muda itu. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan desiran halus menyambar dada Jinhwan rasanya sangat menyenagkan seolah ada kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutnya.

" Akan kuusahakan asal kau selalu ada disisiku "

" Bukankah tanpa kau minta aku selalu disisimu, kau kira siapa yang selalu memberi ciuman lembut dan dalam saat kau kesakitan? " dan BLUS wajah Jinhwan memerah seketika dengan perkataan Hanbin.

" Tidak usah malu hanya kita yang mengetahui… Oh dan para petinggi puri hahaha,"

Wajah Jinhwan semakin memerah kala Hanbin menyebut petinggi puri astaga saat dikamar mereka beciuman dan disaksikan petinggi puri. Itu memalukan.

" Yak .. ini memalukan aist " Jinhwan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Sudah tidak usah malu ah kau ini hyung padahal saat berciuman kau sangan bergairah sekali AHA HA HA " tawa Hanbin pecah saat menggoda penyelamatnya yang dihadiahi pukulan betubi-tubi di bahunya.

" Ish … kenapa membahas ….

Belum selesai Jinhwan dengan perkataannya Hanbin terdiam dari tawa hebohnya tatapan dingin Ia tujukan tepat pada manik mata Jinhwan. Seketika pukulan halus namja manis itu terhenti. Wajahnya menegang dan Ia mulai menggeser duduknya dan

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba Hanbin memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jinhwan hanya membisu dalam rengkuhan vampir karismatik itu menikmati wangi maskulin dan mint yang bercampur dengan aroma vampir yang khas pada tubuh namja yang tiba-tiba mencuri hatinya beberapa waktu ini.

" Hanya panggil aku atau Jiwon hyung saat kau merasa sakit jangan pernah minta bantuan pada yang lain karna itu akan sangat menyakiti hatiku " Jinwan hanya mengangguk patuh akan permintaan penerus vampir itu.

" Sekarang masuklah, sepertinya banyak sekali pengunjung di minimarketmu " kata Hanbin. Perlahan Jinhwan berdiri dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Vampirnya. ' Kapan aku bisa benar-benar memilikimu' ucap Hanbin dalam hati.

**Jinhwan POV **

_Aigo_, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa juga vampir tengil ini membahs ciuman itu. Dan apa katanya bergairah?. Tidak salah, aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas tapi dia masih melumat bibirku.

Astaga apa yang aku katakan ?

Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Kupukuli saja bahunya biar tahu rasa dengan begitu maluku juga akan tertutupi.

**Buk **

**Buk **

**Buk**

Oh, apa dia marah? Tapi pukulanku tidak keras. Kenapa vampir jelek ini diam saja? Kuangkat kepalaku menghadap wajahnya dan

**Jder **

Mata itu, kenapa menatapku tajam sekali ?

Sungguh aku takut dengan perubahan vampir jelek ini. Perlahan aku menggeser pantat seksiku (?) ini menjauhi dongsaeng sahabatku, jika seperti ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti vampir tinggal mengeluarkan gigi taringnya saja dan lengkaplah sudah.

**Grep **

Belum sempat pantatku bergeser tiba-tiba calon raja vampir dihadapanku ini memeluk tubuhku erat sekali. Rasanya hangat dan begitu nyaman. Kunikmati wangi khas vampirnya yang menyatu dengan wangi maskuli dan mint hasil dari parfum mahalnya.

" Hanya panggil aku atau Jiwon hyung saat kau merasa sakit jangan pernah minta bantuan pada yang lain karna itu akan sangat menyakiti hatiku "

Ia berucap pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan tepat ditelingaku. Yang ku balas dengan anggukan . Aku masih terdiam menikmati wangi tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut rataku.

" Sekarang masuklah, sepertinya banyak sekali pengunjung di minimarketmu " Hanbin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukkannya bahkan berpisah sejenak dengannya saja aku enggan. Entahlah perasaanku benar-benar kacau setelah mendapat mimpi buruk tiap malam akhir-akhir ini.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam dan perlahan meninggalkan vampir yang telah menarik perhatianku. Tidak lupa sebelum meninggalkan namja vampir ini ku berikan senyum termanis agar dia juga _falling in love _padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar kata Hanbin, minimarket tempatku bekerja sangat ramai malam ini. Mungkin karna masih awal bulan jadi banyak pengunjung yang membeli kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

" Donghyuk menginap di apartement Jiwon lagi, Jinan-ah? " tanya Chaerin noona saat kami menutup pintu minimarket.

" Yah begitulah. Aku akan menghubungi Jiwon supaya mengantar Donghyuk kalau anak manja itu terbangun. Aku benar-benar lelah kalau harus menjemputnya juga" jawabku panjang lebar.

" Kau bekerja terlalu keras Jinan-ah. Luangkan waktu minggu ini kalian berliburlah. "

" Akan ku usahakan noona. Tapi mungkin tidak minggu ini, belum tahu kapan dan kemana kami akan berlibur tugas kuliahku masih menumpuk dan pekerjaanku juga tidak ada habisnya" terlihat Chaerin noona menatapku sedih.

" Sudah kubilang kurangi pekerjaanmu tapi kau malah menambah daftar kerjamu Donghyuk pasti kesepian. Ingatlah hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki."

Aku memandang Chaerin noona dengan tatapan sok kuat menyembunyikan air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Menangislah, kau tak perlu menyimpan perasaanmu dihadapanku." Dan air mataku mengalir deras kala Chaerin noona memelukku memberi kekuatan.

Chaerin noona benar, Dongsaeng manisku itu pasti kesepian sekali akhir-akhir ini kami hanya bertemu saat dikampus saja. Aku selalu pulang saat ia sudah tidur dan aku meninggalkannya saat ia masih tidur. Aku hampir tidak ada waktu lagi bersamanya. Alih-alih mengurangi pekerjaan aku malah menambahi daftar pekerjaanku dengan mengantar Koran dan susu dipagi hari.

' Donghyuk-ah maaafkan hyung, ne '

" Sehatlah untuk Donghyuk. Kuatlah untuk kehidupan kalian. Hanya makan yang kenyang dan tidur yang nyenyak. Tidak perlu memikirkan apapun yang tidak penting. Sakitmu mimpi yang selalu singgah dalam tidurmu pasti sudah ada yang mengatur. Berbahagialah, jangan mencoba mengalihkan tapi cobalah untuk membiasakan maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

Malam ini aku benar-benar merasakan memiliki keluarga. Seseorang yang dapat memahami perasaanku dan mampu menggantikan peran orang tuaku serta orang tua Donghyuk yang telah hidup damai bersama Tuhan. ' Kalian selalu menjaga kami kan dari sana'

**Jinhwan POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung …_ Ireona_ …. Hyung .._ palli .. ireona. _"

Seorang namja manis berpantat semok itu membangunkan hyung mungilnya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja itu. Matahari sudah singgah diperaduannya namun namja calon penyelamat vampir itu masih enggan membuka matanya.

" Apa hyung tidak bekerja, kenapa masih tidur? " Donghyuk masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hyungnya.

" Tidak hyukkie hyung lelah " Jinhwan menjawab masih dengan mata tertutup rapat.

" Tapi biasanya selalu bekerja. Kalau aku minta hyung libur hyung selalu menolak kenapa tiba-tiba? " Donghyuk menatap hyungnya bingung dengan tampang kepo maksimal.

Namja bertahi lalat itu membuka matanya perlahan membiasakan dengan dinar matahari yang mulai meninggi. Dipandanginya wajah imut dongsaengnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak memandang dongsaengnya sedekat ini.

Badannya yang dulu berisi kini mulai menyusut. Pipi bakpaonya juga mulai menirus. Belum lagi mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan kini meredup. Terlihat mata indah itu sembab. ' Apa tadi malam Donghyuk menangis? '

" Hyung tidak akan bekerja hari ini. Kita bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya " ucap Jinhwan setelah puas memandang dongsaengnya.

" Tidak perlu, katanya hyung lelah sebaiknya istirahat dirumah saja " Donghyuk menolak halus ajakan hyungnya.

Bohong jika dia tidak menginginkan liburan bersama hyungnya hanya saja ia takut akan ditinggalkan seperti saat dikedai es krim dulu. Belum puas ia menikmati kebersamaan bersama hyungnya Jinhwan sudah harus pergi bekerja.

Ia mulai bangkit dari ranjang yang yang mereka gunakan untuk tidur berdua. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar agar matanya yang mulai berkaca tidak terlihat oleh hyungnya.

" Donghyuk-ah _mianhae _ _jeongmal mianhae. _Hyung …. Butiran halus mulai keluar dari mata seorang Kim Jinhwan

Hyung sudah mengabaikanmu hiks.. hyung sibuk bekerja tanpa mempedulikanmu lagi hiks … pasti kau sangat kesepian, maafkan hyung "

Tidak hanya Jinhwan kini air mata Donghyuk juga mengalir dipipi chubbynya yang mulai menirus. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur lemas dan berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk dilantai kamarnya. Isakkannya makin keras kala hyungnya memberi pelukan hangat yang sama seperti dulu ketika ibunya dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

" Mulai saat ini hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi saat hyukkie masih tidur. Hyung akan membuat sarapan yang enak agar pipi bakpao hyukkie kembali. Sudah jangan menangis lagi hyung minta maaf, _ne_ "

Jinhwan mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir dipermukaan wajah Donghyuk. Dilanjutkan dengan mencium kedua pipi dongsaengnya dengan lembut.

" Kalau hyung membuat sarapan tiap paginya pekerjaan hyung bagaimana? " Donghyuk memandang hyungnya polos.

Jinhwan tersenyum ringan " Hyung akan keluar dari pekerjaan hyung. "

" Jinja … berarti hyukkie bisa berangkat kuliah bersama hyung lagi " namja manis itu memeluk hyungnya erat.

" Hyukkie sesak "

" Oh .. he .. he .. Hyukkie senang hyung. Akhirnya hyukkie tidak kesepian lagi saat bangun bangun tidur. Hyukkie tidak perlu menunggu Jiwon hyung menjemput untuk pergi kekampus. Hyukkie tidak perlu lagi blab la bla "

Jinhwan tersenyum ringan mendengar rentetan kegiatan pagi dongsaengnya yang tidak ingin ia alami lagi. Hatinya kini terasa ringan ' benar apa yang Chaerin noona katakana hanya mencoba untuk membiasakan bukan malah menghindar semoga semua akan baik-baik saja seperti kata Chaerin noona. "

" Uh hyung malah melamun bukannya mendengarkan hyukkie " Donghyuk mencebilkan bibir tipisnya persis kebiasaannya saat ngambek.

" He .. he _mian_. Ceritakan lagi hyung akan mendengarkan dengan baik "

" _Ani_ .. Hyukkie ngambek sama Jinan hyung " namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin dan mata berkaca-kaca Jinhwan memandang dongsaeng imutnya.

" Hyungie salah, _ne_. Pantas saja hyukkie marah Jinan hyung _babo_" namja yang memanggil dirinya Jinan itu pura-pura memukul kepalanya.

**Puk **

**Puk**

**Puk**

" _Ani_ .. Hyung tidak salah. Hyukkie tidak jadi ngambek. "

**ASA **

Donghyukkie yang imut nan polos tertipu oleh akal-akalan hyungnya yang manis. Tangannya perlahan menghentikan aksi brutal hyungnya yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

" _Arraseo_, kalau begitu hari ini kita ke taman hiburan. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana ajak juga Jiwon hyungmu "

" Hanbin hyung juga hyungnya hyukkie " Donghyuk mendaftarkan satu lagi hyung tersayangnya.

" Huft … _Arra … Arra .. _ Kita ajak juga Hanbin hyungmu "

" Ahahaha Hyung geli .. hyung hentikan " Donghyuk tertawa saat Jinhwan menggelitiki pingganganya.

" Tidak sebelum hyung puas. Sudah lama sekali hyung tidak menggelitiki Hyukkie yang cantik ini " Jinhwan masih menggelitiki Donghyuk yang wajahnya sudah memerah karna geli.

" Hyukkie manis bukan cantik " balas Donghyuk disela tawanya.

**Tok**

**Tok **

**Tok **

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumah mereka. Seketika gelitikan Jinhwan terlepas dari tubuh Donghyuk.

" Jiwon hyung " teriak Donghyuk dari dalam kamar dan bergegas melarikan diri dari gelitikan Jinhwan.

" _Chagi_ kau sudah siap? " Tanya Jiwon saat melihat Donghyuk berlari dari kamar dan memeluknya erat.

Pagi ini Jiwon datang mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam selutut, dipadukan dengan kaos tanpa lengan perpaduan warna merah dan putih serta dihiasi gambar banteng. Tidak lupa sebuah topi berwarna hitam bertengger diatas kepalanya. ( Bobby di Track 1 Mix & Match yang nonton Teaser mereka itu loh )

" Ini sudah siang chagi kenapa masih belum siap jadwalmu hari ini si dosen killer kan? " Jiwon bertanya pada namjachingunya sambil mengusap surai halus kepala Donghyuk yang masih dalam dekapannya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Jinhwan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang BERANTAKAN. Wajah bangun tidur, mata sembab dan belum sempat cuci muka. Disisi lain Hanbin mengikuti hyugnya turun dari mobil dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Jinhwan. Namja manis itu membeku ' Kim Jinhwan _BABO_ ' ucapnya dalam hati dan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

" Hari ini hyukkie tidak kuliah. Jinan hyung mengajak ke taman hiburan. Jiwon hyung dan Hanbin hyung juga boleh ikut Yunhyung hyung kalo tidak ada kuliah juga boleh ikut." Donghyuk mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga.

" _Nappeun _oh sudah berani membolos " Hanbin berucap sambil menyentil hidung Donghyuk.

" Jinan hyung yang mengajak jadi yang nakal itu Jinan hyung bukan hyukkie " namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

" _Kajja _kita berangkat sebelum banyak pengunjung " Jinhwan keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan setelan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam kaos lengan pendek dengan warna yang sama serta topi Pandora berwarna senada. ( ini Jinan di Track 1 Mix & Match sama kaya Bobby )

" Apa aku tidak salah dengar kau mengajak kami ke taman hiburan, apa waktumu hari ini begitu longgar?" Jiwon bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Jinhwan sedikit tersentak dengan penuturan sahabatnya. Jiwon yang ia kenal tidak pernah sedingin ini saat berbicara dengannya.

" Aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaan pagiku. _Mian _aku sudah egois " ucap Jinhwan pelan.

" Hyung sudahlah " Hanbin menetralisir kategangan diantara mereka.

" Hanya perlu berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi dan semua akan kembali seperti semula"

" _Yaksok _" Jinhwan memajukan jari kelingkingnya pada Bobby dan disambut oleh jari kelingking namjachingu dongsaengnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini dua pasangan manusia-vampir itu telah sampai di taman hiburan. Tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih hari efektif untuk kerja dan sekolah. Donghyuk meloncat-loncat kegirangan karna dapat merasakan uforia taman bermain.

" Whua . . . Hyung ayo kita naik itu " Donghyuk menunjuk roller coaster.

Jinhwan memandang ngeri permainan yang ditunjuk dongsaengnya.

" Hyukkie kalau mau main itu nanti setelah kita naik beberapa permainan yang tidak terlalu menantang "

" Kita naik kuda itu saja " Donghyuk berlari kecil menghampiri komidi putar.

" Bagaimana aku bisa mengasuh anak berusia 18 tahun? " Bobby memandang namjachingunya yang berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka.

" Kalau tidak mau naik duduk saja disini bersama Hanbin aku yang akan menemani Donghyuk " Jinhwan berjalan menghampiri namja manis yang asik memilih kuda yang akan ia tempati.

Hanya menunggu lima menit komidi putar itupun mulai bergerak. Donghyuk terlihat sangat menikmati permainananya. Ia sealalu melambaikan tangannya ketika melewati Jiwon dan Hanbin yang duduk dibangku pinggir wahana.

Senyum manis terus terkembang dibibir Jinhwan melihat adiknya yang begitu bahagia membuat hatinya menghangat.

" Hyung " panggil Hanbin pada Jiwon.

Hanbin memandang lurus kearah Jinhwan " Bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahunya sekarang? "

" Kau yakin? " Jiwon menatap lekat dongsaeng vampirnya.

" Ini waktu yang tepat sebelum Upyr datang dan mengambilnya dari sisiku "

" Kau bisa mengingat Donghyuk harus pingsan dan demam selama tiga hari ketika dia ku beri tahu ialah penyelamatku, ini juga tidak mudah bagi Jinhwan meski ia hidup dalam lingkaran vampir "

Hanbin tersenyum kecut memandang hyungnya.

" Hanbin oppa"

**-TBC-**

**Akhirnya Ff abal ini hadir kembali setelah tersingkir dengan tidak elitnya karna tugas. Haha **

**Gomawo buat yang udah ngreview. Deep bow**

**Ada**** yang minta dibikinin Yunhyung-Bobby ato Yunhyung-Junhee (mikir) mungkin next project ya kalo uda ada ide buat cerita mereka.**

**Oke chingu, Choco mau minta tolong untuk memberikan semangat dengan cara meriview ff abal ini. Choco si berharapnya pada nulis hwaitting untuk chap selanjutnya atau sejenisnya. Jujur chingu kata ' **_**lanjut '**_** itu membuat Choco merasa terbebani dan berdosa banget ( alah lebay ) kalo ga bisa update cepet kayak chap ini.**

**Akhir kata gomawo, annyeong….**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : fantasi, riendship, romance

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yoonhyung Go Junhee Jung Chanwoo and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tara..Choco datang bawa BinHwan couple chapi 3. Ga boleh ada yang protes, Choco buat chap awal dengan cerita menyebar kebeberapa cast dulu mungkin nanti chap 5 keatas cerita berpusat buat Binhwan. Lee Hi juga Choco buat lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Hanbin biar panggilnya oppa gitu, masak panggilnya mau Hanbin-ah kan ga asik. Ya ga?. Oke uda pada setuju (maksa) selamat menikmati chapi 3…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter**

" Hyung " panggil Hanbin pada Jiwon.

Hanbin memandang lurus kearah Jinhwan " Bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahunya sekarang? "

" Kau yakin? " Jiwon menatap lekat dongsaeng vampirnya.

" Ini waktu yang tepat sebelum Upyr datang dan mengambilnya dari sisiku "

" Kau bisa mengingat Donghyuk harus pingsan dan demam selama tiga hari ketika dia ku beri tahu ialah penyelamatku, ini juga tidak mudah bagi Jinhwan meski ia hidup dalam lingkaran vampir "

Hanbin tersenyum kecut memandang hyungnya.

" Hanbin oppa"

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hanbin oppa " seorang yeoja berteriak memanggil Hanbin yang sedang duduk bersama Jiwon dipinggir wahana Komidi Putar.

Merasa dipanggil, Hanbin menoleh dan mendapati Lee Hayi nama yeoja itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

" Hayi kau disini ? " Tanya Hanbin dengan wajah bodohnya.

**Ck **

Sementara Jiwon berdecak malas sambil memutar bola mata menyambut sang yeoja.

" Oppa disini dengan siapa?" yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling Hanbin.

" Hah " Pertanyaan Hayi menyadarkan lamunan bodoh namja vampir.

" Oppa disini dengan siapa, aku ingin bersama oppa saja ya?" Hayi mengulang keinginnannya.

" _Shiro_, kau dengan teman-temanmu saja ! " ujar Jiwon mengusir yeoja bersuara serak dihadapannya.

Melihat perubahan air muka Hayi, Hanbin yang mulanya keberatan mempersilakan sang yeoja bergabung.

" Hyung biarkan Hayi bergabung dengan kita pasti tambah ramai " ucapnya.

" Terserah " Jiwon berkata ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jiwon yang sedari awal tidak menyukai yeoja muda itu merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Hayi ditengah liburannya bersama dongsaeng, sahabat serta namjachingunya. Bagaimana tidak yeoja berrambut hitam itu selalu mengikuti dongsaengnya dimanapun ia berada. Bodohnya lagi, sang dongsaeng tampannya itu malah menanggapi yeoja yang berusaha menanggapinya.

' Hanbin _babbo_. Kau akan semakin sulit mendapatkan Jinan jika seperti ini ' ucapnya dalam hati.

" Sudah selesai chagi ?" Jiwon mendekati Donghyuk dan Jinhwan yang sedang turun dari kuda pacuan (?) mereka.

" Hanbin hyung mana? " Tanya Donghyuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan namjachingunya.

Donghyuk menyisir area terdekat mencari salah satu hyung tersayangnya.

" Hanbin hyungmu sedang jalan-jalan chagi. Nanti kalau sudah lelah juga akan kembali " jawab namja kelinci itu malas.

Donghyuk menganggukkan kepala, " Sambil menunggu Hanbin hyung kita naik _Roller Coaster_ saja ya hyung " ajak sang namja semok sambil menyeret hyung serta vampirnya.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju wahana _Roller Coaster,_ dari arah berlawanan terlihat sepasang kekasih Yunhyeong dan Junhoe sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan bercanda mesra. Senyum Yunhyeong semakin terkembang saat mendapati tiga sosok yang ia sayangi. Jinhwan sahabat sekaligus hyungnya, Jiwon hyung vampirnya, dan Donghyuk dongsaeng manisnya.

Hanya saja ia merasa ada yang kurang saat melihat tiga namja dihadapannya, ' Hanbin pergi bersama yeoja itu? '. Jiwon yang mendapat pertanyaan menganggukkan kepala tipis saat Yunhyung berkomunikasi dengannya melalui pikiran.

" Yoyo hyung " Donghyuk berlari memeluk Yunhyeong.

" _Omo_ Dongie " kaget nampa manis itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diterjang oleh sang eternal maknae.

" Ya Kim Donghyuk singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuh kekasihku!. Sadarlah kau lebih tua dariku jadi tidak sepantasnya kau berkelakuan seperti ini" Junhoe memprotes tingkah Donghyunk yang manja pada namjachingunya.

" _Aigo_ Go Junhoe yang dingin ini pecemburu sekali oh. Sini hyung peluk hahaha " ucap Donghyuk setelah melepas pelukkannya dari tubuh Yunhyeong.

" Awas jika berani memelukku " Junhoe mengepalkan tangannya menanggapi ucapan Donghyuk. Namja satu itu tetap saja bersikap dingin dan pencemburu meski mereka sering bersama.

" Kau ini tidak pernah menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk Donghyuk " Jinhwan merangkul pundak Junhoe yang ada disebelahnya.

" Yang seharusnya jadi dongsaeng itu namjachingu Jiwon hyung itu bukan aku. Lihat saja sikapnya seperti anak TK " Junhoe tidak mau kalah dengan pemikirannya.

" Hah.. baiklah terserah kalian berdua saja asal jangan berkelahi " pesan Jinhwan yang mulai jengah dengan situasi yang dibangun oleh kedua maknae mereka.

Puas berpelukan dan saling ejek kelima namja yang berjalan menuju wahana _Roller Coaster_ seperti yang diinginkan Donghyuk. Sepertinya keberuntungan yang mengikuti mereka, wahana yang mereka akan mainkan tidak begitu banyak yang mengantre.

Semua orang telah duduk sesuai dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jinhwan duduk dibarisan belakang agak jauh dari rombongan karna ia tidak memiliki pasangan duduk. Ingat, namja yang seharusnya menemani duduknya tiba-tiba minggat (?) dengan seorang yeoja.

" Benar tidak apa-apa kau duduk sendiri? Pindahlah kedepan bersama Dongie " lagi, Jiwon memastikan kondisi sahabatnya sebelum wahana ekstrim pilihan namjachingunya ini bergerak tidak lupa menawarkan tempat duduknya.

Jinhwan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, sebagai tanda penolakan. Tidak hanya Jiwon, Yunhyeong, Junhoe dan Donghyuk memandang nanar keadaan Jinhwan dengan leher yang semakin memerah tanpa ia sadari.

Meski Jiwon menuruti keinginan Jinhwan untuk tetap pada posisinya, ia yang seorang vampir dapat mengetahi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tatapan kecewa ia layangkan pada Yunhyeong yang juga gagal membujuk namja bertahi lalat itu agar berpindah dari tempatnya.

' Bodoh ' entah ucapan itu Junhoe lontarkan untuk siapa yang pasti saat ini ia terus memandang leher Jinhwan memastikan tidak akan bertambah parah saat namja itu berada diketinggian maksimal. Matanya menyipit melihat guratan kalung yang semakin nyata. ' Bertahanlah ' ucap Junhoe dalam hati meninggalkan Jinhwan.

" Three ….. Two… One… Go…" suara pemandu wahana menghitung mundur sebagai pertanda wahana akan bergerak naik.

Perlahan Roller Coaster yang mereka naiki merangkat naik membawa para penumpangnya ketingkat tertinggi dan sedetik kemudian mereka dihempaskan dengan sekali kedipan mata. Para penumpang berteriak histeris saat tubuhnya diangkat,dihempaskan, dan putar balik. Kerja jantung mereka seakan dipaksa untuk berdetak dibatas maksimal perut merekapun terasa seperti diaduk.

Ditengah teriak histeris pengunjung yang sedang memacu adrenalin terdengar pula teriakan menyayat hati dari bibir seorang Kim Jinhwan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan yang pengunjung lain rasakan, takut, kerja jantung yang berlebih bahkan perut terasa diaduk semua itu tidak ia rasakan. Kini yang ia rasakan hanya kesakitan. Lehernya seakan terbakar dan hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik sangat sakit.

" Han.. Bin.. Ah.. _Appo_… " namja manis itu melepas pegangannya pada pengaman beralih memegang lehernya yang mulai memanas.

" Jiwon ah_" _Jinhwan memanggil sahabatnya berharap sahabatnya bisa segera meredakan sakitnya. "_Appo_ " lagi jerit kesakitan terlontar dari bibir Jinhwan.

" _Appo_ hiks.. _appoyo_.." kini air mata telah membanjiri wajah manisnya. Bibirnya digigit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalar pada lehernya yang menampakkan gurat kalung tanda penyelamat yang ia miliki. Matanya mulai terpejam menahan perih. Tubuhnya menjadi ringan kesadarannya pun berangsur-angsur menghilang tak kuat menahan sakit.

Jiwon menyadari terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat manisnya. Dipertajam pendengarannya, dan mendapati teriak kesakitan serta rintihan halus yang kini mulai mereda. Saat itu pula dengan kekuatan magisnya dipercepat laju Roller Coaster yang ia tumpangi menuju pemberhentian.

Segera ia turun sebelum pemandu melepaskan pengaman yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Sang namjachingu yang ia tinggalkan tanpa permisi memandangnya bingung. Langkahnya semakin tak beraturan ketika mendengar teriakan dari seorang pemandu.

" Tolong ada pengunjung yang pingsan disini " suara teriakan seorang pemandu wahana menggema ditelinga Jiwon.

" Jinan hyung " teriak Jiwon saat mendapati Jinhwan yang terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya ditemani pemandu wahana yang mendapat serangan panik.

Para pengunjung terlihat saling pandang dan berbisik tak satupun berniat untuk membantu menyelamatkan. Jiwon bergegas mengangkat tubuh sang penyelamat calon raja.

" Jinan hyung " teriak Donghyuk yang baru menyadari keadaan Jinhwan setelah mendengar teriakan namja kelincinya. Ia berlari kemudian mendekap tubuh Jinhwan yang telah diangkat Jiwon.

" Gwenchana chagi, Jinan hyung hanya ketakutan saat naik Roller Coaster " Jiwon menenangkan namjachingunya dengan menyembungikan keadaan Jinhwan sebenarnya.

" Dongie kita bawa hyungmu ketempat yang lebih nyaman dulu " Yunhyeong mencoba mengangkat tubuh Donghyuk yang masih memeluk Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Jinhwan membuka mata saat rasa panas yang membakar lehernya berangsur-angsur menghilang . Tidak ada ciuman hangat nan lembut yang menepis rasa sakitnya yang ada hanya cahaya magis yang keluar dari telapak tangan pangeran vampir sahabatnya. Batinnya nyeri saat kata-kata manis Hanbin menyapu pendengarannya.

' Bukankah tanpa kau minta aku selalu disisimu, kau kira siapa yang selalu memberi ciuman lembut dan dalam saat kau kesakitan? '

' Kau mengingkari ucapanmu Kim Hanbin ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi bisikan lain juga turut singgah pada indera pendengarannya kala Hanbin hanya membolehkannya memanggil Jiwon atau dirinya saja saat namja manis itu kesakitan.

' Hanya panggil aku atau Jiwon hyung saat kau merasa sakit jangan pernah minta bantuan pada yang lain karna itu akan sangat menyakiti hatiku. '

' Jadi ini maksud perkataanmu agar aku hanya memanggil Jiwon saat kau tak disisiku?. Kau meninggalkanku demi yeoja itu dan menyuruhku untuk bertahan dalam kesakitan ini sendiri ' lagi-lagi Jinhwan hanya berucap dalam hati.

Jinhwan masih menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan terik matahari, dilihatnya para sahabat memandangnya khawatir bahkan Donghyuk tidak hentinya mengalirkan air mata.

" Jinan hyung jangan begini lagi. Dongie janji tidak akan naik Roller Coaster lagi saat ke taman bermain "

Jinhwan ikut menangis, air matanya mengalir bukan karna melihat air mata penyesalan dongsaengnya lebih karena tidak ada seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

" Hyung tidak apa-apa, _Uljima_ " Jinhwan memeluk dongsaengnya erat untuk menyuplai energinya kembali.

" Harusnya hyung bilang kalau takut naik Roller Coaster jadi kita bisa naik yang lain saja " sang namja montok berucap sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

" Tadi dongsaeng hyung yang cantik ini bersemangat sekali membuat hyung tidak tega jika harus menolak " namja bertahi lalat itu tersenyum manis.

" Jinhwan hyung "

**Jinhwan POV**

" Harusnya hyung bilang kalau takut naik Roller Coaster jadi kita bisa naik yang lain saja " Donghyuk menasihatiku sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

" Tadi dongsaeng hyung yang cantik ini bersemangat sekali membuat hyung tidak tega jika harus menolak " aku menanggapi nasihatnya dengan senyum manis.

" Jinhwan hyung " samar-samar terdengar teriakan Hanbin yang memanggilku.

Sungguh, saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya apa lagi hingga memandang wajah tampannya. Rasa sakit ini berkali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya. Sudah sejak bangun tidur rasa sakit ini muncul tapi aku masih mencoba bertahan, berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun, menghiraukan leherku yang memerah agar dapat menikmati hari ini dengannya.

Tapi apa yang kudapat? Diambang kesakitanku Hanbin memilih pergi dengan yeoja bersuara serak itu. Alahasil kesakitanku semakin menjadi. Aku bukan tidak tahu Hanbin pergi dengan siapa meski Jiwon berusaha menutupi. Aku hanya diam mengikuti alur yang dibuat Jiwon. Diam.

Mungkin karna Jiwon dan Yunhyeong yang seorang vampir dan Junhoe yang sedang berproses menjadi vampir sehingga mereka mengetahui keadaanku sebenarnya. Hanya dongsaeng imutku saja yang tidak mengetahui keadaanku sebenarnya. Hanbin, entah ia tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu keadaanku yang jelas ia tidak ada disisiku seperti janjinya.

" Jinhwan hyung gwenchana " Hanbin mengulurka tangan bersiap memelukku.

**Plak **

Kutepis tangannya sebelum menyentuh tubuhku membuat semua orang yang mengelilingiku memandang kaget.

" _Jibe kajja_ " ucapku datar.

Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Hanbin tajam minus Donghyuk yang memandangnya kecewa. Mungkin karena liburannya terganggu dengan adanya yeoja yang bersanding di sebelah Hanbin.

" _Jja_ kita pulang sekarang " Jiwon mengangkat tubuhku kemudian berjongkok dan menepuk punggungnya.

" Sekarang kalian berdua bisa bermain sepuasnya " ucap Junhoe tajam pada Hanbin masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan melempar tatapan jijik pada yeoja disebelah Hanbin.

" Jinan hyung, mianhae " kudengar gumaman pelan keluar dari bibir pangeran vampir itu.

Sekuat tenaga kutahan air mataku yang sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Tidak peduli dengan rasa penyesalan yang menghinggapi relung hatinya, kupertahankan posisi tubuhku menghadap kedepan berpegang pada Jiwon yang terus melangkah.

**Jinhwan POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seakan mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sang namja manis, langit begitu gelap hingga menumpahkan ribuan butir air tepat di kota Seoul malam ini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kala dawai cinta yang bergetar dalam jiwanya seakan diputus secara paksa oleh Hanbin yang lebih memilih yeoja muda itu dari pada dirinya.

" Kim Hanbin kenapa begitu sakit saat melihatmu bersama yeoja lain? " Jinhwan memukul pelan dadanya.

" Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Hatiku juga merasa sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari pada terbakarnya leherku selama ini " Jinhwan masih berucap sendiri dan terus memukul dadanya.

Jiwon menatap nyalang pintu dihadapannya. Dibalik pintu yang sedang ia pandangi, Kim Jinhwan sahabat sekaligus hyungnya juga tiang mentalnya dalam menghadapi segala permasalahan hidupnya sedang menangis menahan perih hati akibat ulah dongsaengnnya.

' Brengsek. Kau Kim Hanbin ' ucap Jiwon tanpa suara. Kini baik hati maupun pikirannya sedang dalam kungkungan emosi.

" Hyung " Donghyuk menghampiri Jiwon yang masih berdiri didepan kamarnya.

" Hanbeen hyung tadi jalan-jalan dengan yeoja itu ya? "

Jiwon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Kalau sampai Hanbeen hyung tergoda yeoja itu berarti Jinan hyung selamanya akan merasa sakit " Donghyuk mengungkapkan analisisnya.

Jiwon menoleh pada namjanya, " Chagi bagaimana …

Hyung lupa kau juga penyelamat vampir? " namja manis itu menyela. Jiwon terperangah dengan ucapan namjachingunya.

" Aku bertahan dengan terus melihat Jinan hyung yang kesakitan. Bahkan aku selalu terlihat bodoh tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat hyungku mulai merintih agar ada yang memberi tahuku " mata Donghyuk mulai berkaca. Diam sejenak lalu menjutkan

" Tapi sampai aku menyadari bahwa hyungku juga seorang penyelamat vampir tidak satupun orang mau membuka mulutnya " Donghyuk menatap tajam Jiwon dengan mata yang semakin berair.

" Mianhae tidak memberitahumu chagi. Hyung tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semua ini hanya saja …

Jiwon menggantungkan ucapannya.

" Gwenchana, Dongie tahu kalau Dongie tidak dewasa dan tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Jadi wajar Jiwon hyung tidak bisa mempercayai Dongie. "

**Jiwon POV **

" Gwenchana, Dongie tahu kalau Dongie tidak dewasa dan tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Jadi wajar Jiwon hyung tidak bisa mempercayai Dongie " kulihat sorot mata namjachinguku memancarkan kekecewaan.

Seolah mendapat tamparan, aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini aku sama sekali tidak memberitahunya tentang keadaan Jinan hyung. Puluhan kali ia bertanya, ratusan kali ia menerka tapi aku selalu berkelik agar tidak meladeni semua buah pikirnya.

' Apa yang telah ku lakukan? ' tanyaku dalam hati.

' Benarkah yang dikatakan namjaku, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya ?' aku masih memandang namjachinguku yang mulai terisak.

Kami terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku tidak bisa berucap apapun meski bibir ini sudah terbuka. Donghyuk terlihat jengah dengan keadaan kami hingga ia memilih pergi dari hadapanku.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Aku memandang kepergian penyelamatku dengan hati bergemuruh dan pikiran tak menentu. Masih tertanam dalam ingatanku, sorot matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mendapati sorot mata seperti itu dari Donghyuk yang ada hanya pancaran keceriaan. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini apalagi sampai tidak mempercayai namjachinguku sendiri.

**Brak**

Disaat pikiranku melayang pada namja manisku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Jinan hyung terbuka menampakkan wajah sembabnya yang dari siang tidak berhenti menangis.

" Jinan hyung, gwenchana? " tanyaku memastikan keadaan Jinan hyung.

Ia menanggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

" Dongie_ oedi_? Tadi aku seperti mendengar anak manja itu menangis "

**Gluk**

' Mati kau Kim Jiwon ' ucapku dalam hati.

" Ya Kim Jiwon " teriak Jinan hyung dengan suara serak sisa tangisnya.

" He..he Dongie ada didapur sedang membuat coklat panas " bohongku pada Jinan hyung dengan cengir kuda.

' Bodoh, mana ada membuat coklat panas tidak terhirup bau coklat'ucapku dalam hati.

Jinan hyung hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepala sepertinya ia mempercayai kebohonganku.

" Kau pulanglah ini sudah malam. Aku ingin sendirian malam ini jadi tolong bawa si Dong dong ke apartmentmu."

Apa Jinan hyung baru saja mengusirku?.

Bahkan ia menyerahkan dongsaeng tersayangnya begitu saja padaku. Padahal biasanya aku harus berlutut hanya untuk meminta mereka berdua bermalam di apartementku.

' Apakah sakitnya semengerikan itu hingga membuat otaknya ikut terbakar hingga memberikan dongsaengnya secara Cuma-cuma '

**Brak**

Lagi, pintu kamar Jinan hyung berdentum keras membangunkanku dari pikiran konyol yang melayang-layang diotakku.

Setelah memastikan rumah Jinan hyung dalam keadaan aman aku bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari namjachinguku. Kuusap telapak tangan kiriku perlahan menggunakan tangan kanan yang menimbulkan cahaya putih. Cahaya putih inilah yang natinya akan membimbingku menuju Donghyuk.

Aku terus berjalan menuju namjachnguku bersama cahaya penbimbingku. Tidak lama, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumah aku sudah menenukan namja manisku. Dia terlihat sedang menikmati es krim kesukaannya didepan minimarket. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku kali ini. Ia membuang muka dan beranjak pergi.

" Chagiya " panggilku saat Donghyuk akan beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki .

**Jiwon POV End**

" Chagiya " teriak Jiwon saat mendapati sang namjachingu akan beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Donghyuk menoleh sekilas. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab atau tetap pada duduknya melainkan mengayunkan langkahnya ditengah gerimis malam.

" Chagi mianhae, _jeongmal minhae _" Jiwon menggenggam tangan namjachingunya erat.

" LEPAS! " Donghyuk berteriak sambil memberontak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jiwon.

Kaget dengan teriakan dan pergerakan liar yang dilakukan Donghyuk, bukannya melepas genggaman tangannya Jiwon malah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan namjachingunya. Nampak pergelangan tangan Donghyuk memerah akibat cengkeraman yang begitu erat dari Jiwon.

" Appo hyung " namja manis itu terus memberontak melayangkan kata sakit berulang-ulang.

Masih mempertahankan namjachingunya,Jiwon sama sekali tak melepaskan tangan namja manis itu, " Hyung appo hiks… Jiwon hyung _nappeun_ hiks.. ".

Tersadar dengan tangisan namjachingunya Jiwon melepaskan genggamannya dan memeluk namjanya.

" Minhae chagi " ucap Jiwon saat memeluk tubuh namjanya yang masih terisak.

Kini tubuh beda bentuk itu menyatu dengan suasana hati yang berbeda Donghyuk yang kecewa serta ketakutan dan Jiwon yang merasa bersalah. Perlahan Jiwon mengeluarkan cahaya magisnya kembali lalu mengusapkannya pada punggung Donghyuk mengakibatkan namja manis itu tak sadarkan diri dan dibawanya berteleportasi ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwon merebahkan tubuh montok namjachingunya yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat cahaya magisnya.

" Mianhae chagi, hyung harus berbuat seperti ini " namja kelinci itu berucap pelan kemudian mengecup dahi namjanya.

Ia melangkahkan keluar kamar meninggalkan Donghyuk yang masih terlelap. Kali ini namja sipit itu akan menemui dongsaeng babbonya ingin berbicara banyak mengenai penyelamat sang calon raja. Setidaknya namja yang memiliki panggilan Kimbab ini akan menyelesaikan satu permasalahan malam ini.

" Kim Hanbin " panggil Jiwon saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah diluar kamar.

Hanbin yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara. Ia terlihat muram. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri kini bagaikan seragam kusut yang tak disetrika (?). Mata tajamnya juga terlihat sayu.

'Apa anak ini menangis ' batin Jiwon.

Kedua vampir muda itu duduk berhadapan saling melempar pandang. Lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu kegiatan itu mereka lakuakan. Berbincang melalui mata. Jiwon yang melempar pandang kecewa serta kebencian dan Hanbin yang menjawab dengan pandangan memohon.

" Apa aku tak memperingatkanmu tentang konsekuensi berhubungan dengan lawan jenis ketika penyelamatmu sudah ditemukan? " Jiwon memutus acara berbicara dengan mata mereka.

". . ." Hanbin tak menjawab.

" Apa aku sama sekali tak membagi pengalamanku ? " Jiwon berucap kembali.

". . ." sang calon raja masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

" Apa aku harus melenyapkan tanda penyelamat dari tubuh Jinan hyung? " Jiwon berucap dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC datang dengan nista#ketawa ala Dong dong (polos)

makasih buat yang uda nyempetin baca FF abal Choco. makasi juga yang uda review #deep bow

oke setelah baca jangan lupa riview lagi ne biar Choco tahu kekurangan Ff ini #pupy eyes

Akhir kata ...Gomawo ... Annyeong...


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : fantasi, riendship, romance

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yoonhyung Go Junhee Jung Chanwoo and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typo bagai bintang dilangit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chap**

" Apa aku tak memperingatkanmu tentang konsekuensi berhubungan dengan lawan jenis ketika penyelamatmu sudah ditemukan? " Jiwon memutus acara berbicara dengan mata mereka.

". . ." Hanbin tak menjawab.

" Apa aku sama sekali tak membagi pengalamanku ? " Jiwon berucap kembali.

". . ." sang calon raja masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

" Apa aku harus melenyapkan tanda penyelamat dari tubuh Jinan hyung? " Jiwon berucap dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa aku harus melenyapkan tanda penyelamat dari tubuh Jinan hyung? " Jiwon berucap dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

" _ANDWE!_ " suara Hanbin menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

" _Wae_, bukannya kau tak peduli? " Jiwon menatap intens pada Hanbin.

" Hyung, ku mohon jangan lakukan apapun. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya jika perlu Jinan hyung akan kubawa ke puri " Hanbin memohon dengan wajah bersalahnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang namja manis kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jiwon. Kesadarannya pulih saat mendengar teriakan Hanbin. Dengan segera ia turun dari ranjang empuknya menuju ruang tengah, alhasil ia mendapati sang hyung akan dibawa pergi dari sisinya.

Masih tak mengetahui keberadaan sang namjachingu Kim Jiwon melanjutkan,

" Kau sudah memikirkan semuanya? "

Hanbin masih menatap lekat pada hyungnya, " Sudah, bahkan keadaan Jinan hyung yang seperti itu aku yang melakukannya agar dia mau ikut denganku ke Puri ".

Tidak hanya Jiwon, Donghyuk yang mendengar dari jauhpun berjengit kaget. Jadi yang membuat hyungnya kesakitan adalah vampirnya sendiri?

" Hyung " tanpa sadar sang namja manis mengeluarkan suara.

Kedua vampir bersaudara itu menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Donghyuk telah berderai air mata dengan tubuh jatuh kelantai. Tanpa aba-aba, Kim Jiwon berjalan mendekati namjachingunya untuk menenangkan. Masih dengan rasa kecewanya, ketika Jiwon semakin melangkahkan kakinya saat itu pula Donghyuk menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang.

Air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat membayangkan hidup sendirian tanpa Jinhwan disisinya. Tidak hanya Jiwon yang mencelos melihat pemandangan di hadapannya Hanbinpun mulai menitihkan air matanya. Dongsaeng manisnya menangis begitu keras dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tahu Jiwon tak akan bisa menenangkannya, Hanbin melangkah menuju sang dongsaeng manis. Mencoba mendekat dengan perlahan mengacuhkan Jiwon yang mematung melihat reaksi namjachingunya.

" Dongie kemari chagi " Hanbin membuka mulutnya saat berhadapan dengan namja manis itu.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Donghyuk. Ia masih mempertahankan mode menangisnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat Hanbin menyentuh pipi chubynya.

Ingatan Hanbin melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana Donghyuk juga menangis sampai kehabisan nafas dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit hanya karna Jinan telat menjemputnya sekolah. Beruntung saat ini ia telah berproses menjadi vampir jadi sehisteris apapun ia menangis tak akan mengganggu pernafasannya.

" Chagi " Hanbin memanggil kembali. Mencoba menyadarkan dongsaeng manisnya dengan cara halus

" Dongie bisa lihat ini Hanbin hyung?" Hanbin mengusap surai halus sang namja manis.

Masih dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi chubbynya, Donghyuk menganggukkan kepala.

" Dongie takut akan ditinggalkan Jinan hyung? " Hanbin melanjutkan pertanyaannnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

' Seperti yang ku duga ' Hanbin berkata dalam hati.

" Tenanglah chagi, hyung tidak mungkin memisahkanmu dengan Jinan hyung. Jinan hyung juga tak akan kemanapun tanpamu jadi jangan berpikir hyung akan meninggalkanmu sendiri " sang namja vampir memeluk hangat sang dongsaeng yang tubuhnya mulai rileks kembali.

Jiwon yang melihatpun bernafas lega. Kecewa sudah pasti. Bagaimanapun bukan ia yang dapat menenangkan namjanya. Namun pikiran itu tak berarti apa-apa ketika namjanya kembali lagi dengan peringainya. Manja.

"_Jja_ sekarang tidur dengan Jiwon hyung. Besok kita akan pindah ke puri jadi harus punya tenaga ekstra " Hanbin mengangkat tubuh sintal Donghyuk ala bridal style. (ya elah emang kuat?) #abaikan

" Hyung mau kemana? "

" Menemui Jinan hyung. Meluruskan masalah dan mengemasi barangmu sekalian " Hanbin mengecup pelan dahi dongsaeng manisnya.

" Tidurlah, hyung segera kembali" ucap Hanbin dibalas anggukan dan senyum manis dari sang namja cantik.

Hanbin melangkah meninggalkan kamar hyungnya, " Masuklah hyung. Aku akan menemui Jinan hyung dan mengajaknya berpindah besok "

" Baiklah, lagi pula ia dirumah sendirian. Ingat, jangan lakukan penyatuan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali kissing aku tidak ingin tanda penyelamatnya muncul sebelum waktunya " Jiwon menngingatkan calon penguasa vampir.

" Siap hyung " Hanbin menjawab dengan pose hormat ala Tentara.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya lenyap dari hadapan Jiwon.

" Dasar vampir babbo ". (Apa kau lupa kau juga vampir tepatnya hyung dari vampir babbo itu?)

Seperti yang dikatakan Hanbin, Jiwon melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki kamar dimana sang namjachingu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal. Donghyuk membuang muka ketika tahu Jiwon telah memasuki kamarnya. Bahkan kini posisi tidurnya berubah memunggungi sang namja kelinci.

Hah … Jiwon menghela nafas kasar. Pening meyambar kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba mendapati sikap namjachingunya yang kembali mengacuhkannya. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menyentuh kepala sang namja manis tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi sang namja manis telah menghentikan pergerakkannya.

" Aku akan meminta Hanbin hyung mematahkan tanganmu jika berani menyentuhku " ucap Donghyuk dingin.

Jiwon menarik tangannya kembali. Dingin, itulah yang kini ia rasakan. Bukan karna hujan yang dari tadi mengguyur bumi hingga berjam-jam tapi karna perkataan sang namjachingu. Bagaimana sang namjachingu bisa berkata seperti itu padahal tiap harinya ia selalu bermaja-manja padanya?

Tidak mendapati sang namja chingu akan berucap maupun bertindak Donghyuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sang namja chingu tengah tertegun dengan mata merah menahan air mata.

" Hyung " Donghyuk memanggil Jiwon pelan.

" Apa hyung begitu menyakitimu sampai kau tidak mau disentuh bahkan ketakuan saat melihat hyung dihadapanmu? " Jiwon mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya.

" …. " tak ada jawaban dari sang namja namis.

" Tidurlah, hyung tidak akan mengganggu tidurmu " Jiwon bangun dari duduknya. Belum ia melangkah Donghyuk sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan memeluk pinggang Jiwon erat.

" _Shiro. _Hyung _nappeun_ tidak cinta Dongie lagi " Donghyuk merengek dengan air mata yang siap terjun dari matanya. (Oh .. masih butuh Jiwon juga rupanya anak ini.)

Jiwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ranum sang namjachingu. ' Siapa yang ingin memotong tangan siapa kalau begini?' ucap Jiwon dalam hati.

" Chagi tidurlah ini sudah larut " Jiwon mencoba melepaskan pelukkan sang namjachingu.

" Shiro, nanti saat Dongie tidur hyung meninggalkan Dongie sendiri " Donghyuk masih enggan melepas pelukkannya.

" Ani, hyung akan tidur disini "

" _Yaksok _" Donghyuk mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda perjanjian.

" _Yaksok, Jja _sekarang tidur " Jiwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya menyetujui janji suci (?) mereka.

Membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang namjachingu dan memakai selimut yang sama, begitu hangat itulah yang saat ini Jiwon alami. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpikiran akan meringkuk sendirian di sofa. Menghabiskan malam dingin tanpa pelukan dan rengekan manis dari sang namjachingu jika Donghyuk masih mengacuhkannya. (bilang makasih dulu sama choco)

Hah… kini ia bernafas lega.

" Hyung " Donghyuk mengangkat kepala dan meletakkannya pada dada bidang sang namjachingu.

" Memangnya hyung bisa menghilangkan tanpa penyelamat vampir? " Tanya Donghyuk sambil mengusap-usap selimut hangatnya.

" Wae, kau mau menghilangkan tandamu? " Jiwon menjawab datar.

" Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu. Hyung tadi yang bilang bisa "

" Tentu saja tidak bisa chagiya " Donghyuk melongo mendengar jawaban Jiwon.

" Tidak bisa, hyung tadi bilang bisa. Pembohong " Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Hyung tidak bohong. Tinggal bilang para tetua dan appa untuk menghilangkan, selesai " jawab Jiwon sambil mencuri kecupan pada bibir ranum namjanya. ' Apa benar semudah itu Kim Jiwon?' hatinya berbisik.

" Uh .. hyung selalu mencuri ciuman Dongie " Donghyuk semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Chagi" Jiwon mengusap surai lembut Donghyuk.

" Maafkan hyung ne. Hyung tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan masalah ini apalagi tidak mempercaimu, hyung hanya takut akan seperti dulu saat tahu kau seorang penyelamat " Jiwon menatap lekat sang namjachingu.

" He..he Dongie juga minta maaf tadi langsung pergi tidak mau dengar hyung bicara. Habis hyung diam saja Dongiekan jadi sebal " Donghyuk menjawab dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

" _Arra arra,_hyung tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Sekarang tidur, besok kau pindah ke puri bersama Hanbin hyungkan?" Donghyng menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jiwon menyamankan posisi tidurnya berhadapan dengan sang namjachingu. Tangannya memeluk posesif pada pinggang namjanya. Belum juga matanya tertutup dengan sempurna Donghyuk menarik-narik kaos yang dikenakannya.

" Hyung _poppo_ " tanpa mengulang dua kali Donghyuk langsung mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jiwon mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum penyelamatnya. Mata Donghyuk mengerjap-ngerjab terkejut tapi sesaat kemudian mulai terpejam menikmati sentuhan vampirnya. Pelan, bibir Jiwon mengulum dan menghisap yang dibalas oleh sang namja manis.

" Engh … engh.." desahan halus keluar dari bibir ranum Donghyuk.

Jiwon benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Kapan lagi ia dapat menikmati malam dingin berdua dengan sang namjachingu terlebih mendapat ciuman penuh gairah seperti saat ini.

" Hyu…ung.." mata Donghyuk terbuka. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Perlahan Jiwon melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kecewa, pasti. Tidak setiap hari Donghyuk minta ciuman darinya bahkan terkadang ia memohonpun namjachingunya tak pernah mau memberi sampai-sampai ia harus mencuri ciuman tengah malam.

" Ngaaahh..aahh….. Donghyuk mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah pertempuran bibirnya

Hyung . .ahh mhau Dhongie mathhi..ah…" Berbanding dengan Donghyuk yang muring-muring karna kehabisan nafas Jiwon hanya pamer senyum gaje.

Sekarang kita tinggalkan pasangan Jidong agar mereka menikmati malam dan berpindah pada pasangan cast utama. Tampaknya mereka telah bersiap-siap untuk menghiasi Ff abal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layaknya kecepatan cahaya, Hanbin kini telah berpindah dari depan kamar hyungnya menjadi di dalam kamar seorang namja manis. Ia mendekat dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu namja yang kini sedang memandang foto mereka berdua.

Hanbin ingat betul dengan foto itu. Foto yang mereka ambil saat jalan-jalan di sungai Han tepat dua minggu mereka berkenalan.

**Flashback **

Vampir muda itu terlihat tampan (sudah pasti) dengan balutan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam corak putih bergaris serta topi putih yang bertengger indah dikepalanya. (Jaman WIN nih ep. 9 tepatnya. Mian kalo ga bener ngejelasin jasnya Hanbin. Sebenernya itu jas motifnya aja gimana choco kaga paham). Sementara sang namja manis menggunakan kaos putih dengan jaket jeans tidak lupa scraf melingkar dileher jenjangnya dan beani hitam yang menambah kadar kemanisannya. (Jinan di WINNER TV ep. 10).

Suasana saat itu begitu romantis. . .

Mereka berdua duduk di atas kap mobil kuda jingkrak keluaran terbaru warna hitam milik Hanbin. Rembulan bersinar terang menghiasi pekatnya malam. Bintang ikut berkedip centil menambah keindahan malam yang memayungi dua insan beda jenis itu. (Inget atu vampir atu lagi manusia). Lampu warna-warni semakin menambah kesan romantis kala air mancur yang muncul dari jembatan penghubung di atas sungai Han menampakkan diri (?).

" Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan? " Hanbin memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka sejak sampai di tempat itu.

" Hanya memikirkan Donghyuk " jawab Jinwhan pelan.

" Wae ? " Tanya Hanbin penasaran.

" Melihat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dan melihatnya yang sekarang, aku merasa bahagia. Jiwon, Kau, Yunhyeong, Appa kalian, Junhoe meski mereka selalu bertengkar sangatlah menyayangi Donghyuk aku sangat bersyukur. Hanya saja " Jinhwan berhenti dari ucapnya. Mata beningnya mulai berkaca.

" Aku tidak begitu yakin dapat membahagiakan Donghyuk sampai akhir jika melihat keadaan ku saat ini. Tiba-tiba kesakitan, berteriak tidak jelas, menangis tanpa henti awalnya aku masih bersemangat bisa menghadapi semuanya dua minggu berlalu bukannya menghilang rasa sakit ini malah semakin bertambah. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama Hanbin ah" jelas Jinhwan yang kini mulai menguraikan air matanya.

Hanbin terdiam, tidak mampu berucap saat sang penyelamatnya mengungkapakan isi hatinya. Sakit. Ia juga merasakan apa yang dialami penyelamatnya. Sesak. Dadanya seakan penuh saat sang penyelamat mengutarakan ketidak sanggupannya lagi. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Hanbin hanya pelukan hangat yang mampu ia berikan agar calon namjanya kembali tenang.

Entah dimulai menit keberapa saat pelukan hangat itu berganti menjadi ciuman lembut menghanyutkan. Jinhwan masih menutup matanya menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta dari bibir sang vampir. Di pandanginya wajah teduh sang namja manis kala Hanbin membuka matanya. Terlihat lebih tenang dan bernyawa tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kau sudah merasa baik hyung? " Hanbin merapikan beani yang terpasang dikepala Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. " Kita pulang Donghyuk akan mencariku jika pulang terlalu larut ".

" Bertahan sedikit lagi jika saatnya tiba kita akan bahagia " Hanbin berucap yang terdengar ambigu bagi Jinhwan.

**Flashback End**

Lebih dari dua puluh lima menit Hanbin berdiri di sudut kamar itu tapi Jinhwan masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namja manis itu terus mengusap hidungnya yang dari tadi mencium bau tubuh calon raja vampir. Sekarang, sang namja bertahi lalt itu juga menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal kehadiran sang vampir.

" Aish.. kim Jinhwan babbo lupakan vampir busuk itu " Jinhwan berdecak sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Hanbin yang melihat perilaku sang penyelamat mengembangkan senyumdibibirnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat melihat sang pujaan hati terlebih ia sangat dirindukan oleh pujaan hatinya itu terbukti dari tadi foto mereka berdua menjadi objek pandang tanpa kedip.

Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Segala pikiran-pikiran yang membebani otaknya seketika menghilang saat di pandangnya namja manis yang masih memukul pelan kepalanya.

" Hyungie Bogosipheo " Hanbin berucap pelan mendekati sang namja yang ia rindukan.

Jinhwan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Matanya melebar. Sedetik kemudian ia mengusap mata dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya vampir yang ia rindukan ada di hadapannya.

" Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Tadi bau tubuhnya sekarang bayangannya. Kim Jinhwan sadarlah! " Jinhwan menutup matanya dan menepuk pipinya beberapa kali.

Dan hasil yang ia dapatkan setelah ia menutup mata adalah sosok yang ia yakini bayangan itu masih berdiri tegap tepat di sampingnya. Tidak hanya itu pipinya juga memerah dan terasa panas akibat tepukan bertubi-tubi itu. artinya bayangan itu nyata Kim Jinhwan kau tidak berhalusinasi.

Sadar akan sosok dihadapannya itu nyata, Jinhwan dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri sang namja tampan. Dengan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya Hanbin merentangkan tangannya untuk menerima pelukan Jinhwan. Didekapnya erat namja yang telah ia sakiti seharian ini. Kecupan hangat ia layangka bertu-tubi di dahi calon penyelamatnya.

" Hanbin ah appo " Jinhwan mempererat pelukannya pada vampir yang telah membuatnya kesakitan.

" Gwenchana hyungie aku sudah di sini tidak akan sakit lagi " ucap Hanbin menenangkan.

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang masih dengan posisi berpelukan erat menyalurkan seluruh perasaan sakit, rindu dan cinta yang mereka pendam. Puas dengan acara pandang yang telah meluapkan segala rasa yang terpendam dalam hati, Hanbin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya bersiap memberi ciuman hangat yang akan menyembuhkan luka namja manisnya.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit ciuman penyembuh luka itu Hanbin berikan pada penyelamatnya. Tidak mau terbawa suasana romantis yang terbangun ditengah hujan yang menyerang bumi dengan tidak hentinya Hanbin melepas tautan bibir mereka menyisakan bibir Jinhwan yang membengkak dan wajah yang memerah.

" Hyung kita bersiap, ne " Hanbin berucap sambil mengusap bibir merah Jinhwan yang terkena saliva.

" Bersiap kemana? " Jinhwan memandang Hanbin bingung.

" Puri " jawabnya singkat.

" Wae, kenapa harus pindah kepuri?, inikan rumahku " ucap Jinhwan menunjukkan penolakan.

" Puri lebih aman dari pada rumah ini " sang namja vampir mencoba menjelaskan.

" Aku sudah tinggal di sini lebih dari lima belas tahun. Kau bisa lihat aku aman-aman saja sampai sekarang blab la bla " Jinhwan memprotes keras.

Hanbin mulai jengah dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan sang namja manis itu. Hanya menurut saja tanpa protes kenapa begitu sulit bagi namja mungil itu. Ditengah luapan protes yang tak hentinya meluncur dari bibir jinhwan, Hanbin hanya mendengar dengan mata yang terus berputar malas.

" Cepat atau lambat Upyr akan datang dan mencoba menyakiti kalian berdua " Hanbin menghentikan protes Jinhwan dengan ucapannya.

Jinhwan, Ia langsung menutup mulut dan melemparkan matanya. ( Astaga itu pasti lucu kalo dibayangin. Apa lagi kalo Jinan ngerucutin bibirnya , Hwuaaaa…. Dedek donghyk mianhae, noona ternoda gara-gara mikirin orang lain selain kamu) #alah apa sih ni abaikan.

" Masih berniat tetap tinggal di sini? " Hanbin mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Namja bertahi lalat yang merasa terpojok itu hanya diam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu terlihat air mukanya mulai berubah takut.

" Tapi Donghyuk? " Jinhwan mulai membuka mulutnya.

" Donghyuk sudah setuju pindah. Jiwon juga tidak akan mungkin membiarkan penyelamatnya dalam bahaya " namja vampir itu menyakinkan sang penyelamat menggunakan dongsaeng cantiknya.

" Arraseo, arraseo kita bersiap. Tapi pindah ke purinya besok pagi aku ingin tidur di kamarku untuk terakhir kalinya " ucap Jinhwan menyetujui kepindahannya.

" Jja kita bersiap lalu tidur ".

Lebih dari tiga jam mereka bersiap. Mengepak semua baju yang Jinhwan dan Donghyuk punya serta beberapa barang yang menurut mereka berharga seperti patung mainan Rudy ( itu lo yang Jinan dikasih ma Kimbob) dan lain sebagainya.

" Hyung tidurlah " Hanbin menepuk kasur di sebelahnya agar Jinhwan berbaring bersamanya.

Jinhwan melangkah mendekati sang namja vampir itu. Direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya yang seharian ini terus bergetar akibat menangis. Matanya coba ia pejamkan. Tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap hanbin lalu tangannya ia lingkarkan tepat di pinggang sang pemilik hatinya. Begitu nyaman dan hangat dengan hujan yang masih turun membasahi bumi tempat mereka berpijak.

" Mianhae " Hanbin berucap pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan " Jinhwan menatap wajah Hanbin lembut.

" Masih sakit? " Hanbin mulai membalas tatapan teduh Jinhwan. Tangannya juga ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping sang namja mungil.

" Ani " jawab Jinhwan singkat. Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi-lagi saling melempar pandang ( astaga pasangan ini kenapa sih suka main pandang mulu).

" Hanbin ah, apa setiap penyelamat harus bermarga Kim? " Jinhwan memutus acara pandang mereka dengan pertanyaan yang telah ia pendam selama berminggu-minggu.

" Ani, memangnya kenapa? " Hanbin mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Jinhwan.

" Aku hanya penasaran saja. Donghyuk bermarga Kim aku juga. Donghyuk seorang penyelamat aku berpikiran kalau aku salah satu penyelamat vampir juga " Jinhwan mulai menerawang.

" Kenapa hyung berpiran begitu? " namja vampir itu mencoba mengorek pemikiran sang penyelamat.

" Semua yang terjadi sama persis dengan yang dialami Donghyuk sebelum tanda penyelamatnya muncul. Memang tanda milik Donghyuk ada di tangannya tapi semua yang aku rasakan sama persis apa yang dirasakan Donghyuk saat itu " Jinhwan menjelaskan analisanya.

" Hyung tidak keberatan kalau menjadi penyelamat vampir? " Hanbin bertanya dengan maksud tersembunyi.

" Entahlah, aku hanya perlu bertahan kan? " Jinhwan menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin ambigu. Lalu melanjutkan dalam hati ' jika saja vampir yang aku selamatkan itu kau pasti aku akan berkata dengan senang hati '.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup . Suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir sang namaja manis berganti menjadi dengkuran halus. Hanbin memandang wajah teduh dihadapannya kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Sekali lagi, dipeluknya erat sang namja manis yang mulai menyatu dengan lelapnya malam.

' Setidaknya kau sudah mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya hyung ' ucap Hanbin. Dengan tertutupnya mulut seorang Kim Hanbin kini tubuh keduanya telah berpindah dari kamar namja manis menuju kamar namja vampir itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari telah menghangatkan bumi lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, namun kedua pemuda beda jenis yang kini berada di atas kasur empuk itu masih menyelam dalam mimpi masing-masing. Jinhwan membuka matanya perlahan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya hangat sang raja siang. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari kamar yang ia tempati bukan lagi kamarnya.

Dengan sekali pergerakan ia telah terlepas dari kungkungan namja tampan yang memeluknya saat tidur. Hanbin memnuka mata, dipandanginya tingkah aneh sang namja manis yang kini mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mata berkeliling memandang seluruh ruangan. Kaki yang melangkah sekali kemudian mundur kembali dan wajahnya yang terlihat panik bukan main. Hanbin tersenyum menyadari perilaku sang namja manis.

" Hanbin ah, kenapa aku di sini bukannya tadi malam kita tidur di kamarku " Jinhwan melompat naik kembali ke kasur.

" Tad…

" Apa Upyr sudah mendatangi kita jadi kau membawaku kesini malam-malam blab la bla " Jinhwan memotong perkataan Hanbin tanpa ampun dengan raut wajah panik kemudian marah, panik kembali menjadi sangat marah namun berakhir dengan ketakutan.

" Donghyuk, Hanbin ah Dong dong oedi? " Jinhwan mulai panic kembali yang hanya ditanggapi decakan malas oleh Hanbin.

" Hyung tenanglah kau ini pagi-pagi sudah kesetanan " Hanbin mencekal bahu Jinhwan agar pemuda itu kembali tenang.

" Tidak ada Upyr. Donghyuk sedang di taman bersama appa jadi berhentilah berteriak aku pusing mendengarnya " Hanbin terlit frustasi dengan teriak kepanikan sang namja manis.

" Mianhae " Jinhwan mengigit bibir takut.

" Turun! " perintah Hanbin.

Jinhwan masih tidak menyadari posisi apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kalian mau tahu?. Mari saya jelaskan. Ingat saat Jinhwan berteriak kesetanan? Saat itulah posisi tubuh mereka yang ehem intim itu dimulai.

Jinhwan naik kembali ke atas kasur dengan melompat. Ingat, melompat bukan melangkah. Pada saat yang sama Hanbin masih bertahan pada posisinya terakhir kali, rebahan. Jinhwan yang panik tidak memikirkan apapun selain Dongsaeng manisnya, aniya?. Dan saat itu pula Jinhwan langsung menindih tubuh atletis Hanbin yang masih tiduran. Hanbin memegang kedua bahu Jinhwan bukan karna ia menenangkan tapi karena ia menahan Jinhwan agar tidak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Setelah mendengar penuturan Hanbin dirinya mulai tenang bahkan meminta maaf masalahnya, ia tidak menyadari posisinya saat ini bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang uda paham? Kalo ga paham ya udah ga usah dipikirin ga masuk ujian juga kok.

Jinhwan mengedipkan matanya,

**satu detik **

**dua detik **

**tiga detik **

ia baru menyadari posisinya berada di atas tubuh Hanbin yang tidak memakai baju. Buru-buru ia turun dari tubuh Hanbin.

" Aku mau mandi " Jinhwan berucap sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Namja vampir itu tersenyum melihat wajah Jinhwan yang memerah karna malu.

" Melihat kau seperti ini setiap hari pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hyung "

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Suara pintu kamar Hanbin diketuk dari luar ruangan. Hanbin menolehkan kepala ke pintu memandang sekilas dan berucap

" Dongie, masuklah chagi "

" He he "

Donghyuk tersenyum semringah memasuki kamar Hanbin. Alasnnya sudah pasti karna sang hyung bersama vampirnya. Tapi nampaknya bukan hanya itu alas an yang ia membuatnya tersenyum cerah.

" Wae? " Hanbin bertanya sambil melempar senyum mautnya.

" Hyung, Jiwon hyung membeli kemeja couple untuk Dongie " ucap Donghyuk sumringah sambil memamerkan kemeja yang ia pakai.

Kemeja berwana merah hitam bermitif kotak-kotak. Inget ga dedek Donghyuk pernah pake kemeja dengan ciri yang Choco sebutin? Kalo ga Choco kasi tahu, pas MM kemarin tepatnya ep 3. Alasan yang bikin choco masukin kemeja ini dalam cerita adalah karena, Choco baru sadar kalo kemeja yang sama pernah di pake sama Kimbab jaman WIN tepatnya ep 9. Entah itu kemeja satu buat berdua ato masing-masing dari mereka punya yang jelas Choco jadi mikir kalo hubungan mereka sedeket itu ternyata #ketawa evil.

Hanbin masih mempertahankan senyumnya saat Donghyuk memamerkan kemejanya. Tapi ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia menjadi bisu seketika. Jinhwan keluar hanya mengenakan bathrobes yang memamerkan tubuh putih mulus serta dada berisinya. Handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah semakin menambah kesan seksi sang namja manis dipagi hari itu. Sungguh pemandangan erotis bagi seorang Kim Hanbin dipagi secerah ini.

" Jinan hyung " teriak Donghyuk menyadarkan dua orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Hanbin tersadar dari lamunan kotornya lalu memandang bagian selatan tubuhnya.

" Damn " Hanbin berdecak pelan namun masih bisa didengar dongsaengnya. Donghyuk yang menyadari arah pandang sang hyung tertawa nista. Dengan kemampuan teleportasinya Hanbin segera menghilang dari hadapan sang dongsaeng yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Hanbin hyung bermain solo ne pagi ini wuakakakakaka " Donghyuk meneriaki sang vampir dengan tawa tanpa henti. Jinhwan yang tidak tahu menahu arti tawa dongsaengnya hanya memamerkan wajah cengo.

" Dongie, Hanbin hyungmu wae? " Jinhwan mendekat pada namja semok itu.

" Hyung cepatlah berpakaian kalo tidak kau akan menjadi mangsa vampir mesum ahahahaa ".

" Ya Dong dong awas kau " Hanbin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi mendengar dirinya disindir oleh Donghyuk.

Tawa Donghyuk bertambah kencang saat mendengar teriakan Hanbin menggelegar dalam kamar luas itu. Ia memandang hyungnya lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. ' Pantas saja Hanbin hyung langsung bangun ' ucapnya dalam hati.

" Hah.. hyung berpakaianlah appa sudah menunggu di meja makan " Donghyuk mengutarakan masud kedatangannya lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Jinhwan yang masih dalam mode bingungnya.

" Kenapa semua orang menjadi aneh pagi ini ". Oh Jinanie kau polos atau oon nak?

**.**

**.**

**_BinHwan_**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini meja makan begitu ramai tidak seperti biasanya. Para petinggi Puri duduk rapi sesuai dengan posisi mereka. Jiwon dan Donghyuk menempatkan diri di kursi mereka. Nampak Yunhyoeng dan Junhoe ikut memenuhi meja tersebut padahal biasanya mereka akan sarapan berdua saja di apartement tempat tinggal kedua namja itu. Kursi sudah penuh dengan pemiliknya hanya kurang sepasang calon kekasih yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" Chagi tadi sudah memanggil hyungmu? " sang raja membuka suara setelah sekian lama menunggu kedatangan namja vampir dan penyelamatnya.

" Sudah " Donghyuk yang ditanyai segera menjawab dengan mengulum senyum.

" Wae? " namja berumur itu memandang curiga pada calon menantu keduanya.

" Hanbin hyung harus bermain solo jadi pasti lama menunggunya" ucap Donghyuk polos.

Berbarengan dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghyuk orang yang mereka tunggu berjalan menuruni tangga. Semua mata memandang kedua orang itu. Hanbin tidak bisa memahami arti dari pandangan orang-orang disekelilingnya yang ia tahu semua orang sedang menatapnya intens. Donghyuk melempar pandang dengan senyum misterius.

" Awas saja kau berani melakukan penyatuan " ancam sang raja vampir melalui telepatinya pada Hanbin.

Hanbin yang merasakan aura gelap menyerangnya hanya diam dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang masih kosong. Jinhwan tersenyum kaku melihat ekspresi semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu. ia seperti diintimidasi meski arah pandang mereka bukan tertuju padanya. Ah Kim Jinhwan terlalu perasa, aniya.

" Hyung duduk di sini " Donghyuk menepuk kursi yang berada di sebelahnya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jinhwan.

" Jinhwanie makanlah kau harus sehat " Sang raja vampir itu menawarkan makan pada Jinhwan yang mendapat pandangan iri dari dari Donghyuk.

Menyadari keirian (?) calon menantu tersanyangnya namja paruh baya itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, " Dongie chagi juga harus makan agar tetap semok ha..ha.. " ucap sang raja dengan tawa ringan yang diangguki Donghyuk.

Kini para anggota keluarga vampir itu sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan hikmat. Jangan berpikir macam-macamtentang makanan mereka . hari ini menu sarapan mereka hanya nasi goreng kimchi, omelet, roti bakar, dan daging panggang dilengkapi dengan kopi, susu dan orage juice yang tertata rapi di meja.

Jinhwan masih menikmati sarapannya dengan baik. Namun otaknya terus memproses kejadian saat ini seperti ia pernah mengalami dan sebentar lagi akan ada seorang

" Hanbin ah " seorang yeoja cantik masuk keruang makan menyapa Hanbin.

" Oh noona sudah pulang? " Hanbin berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk sang yeoja.

Jinhwan memandang nanar acara temu kangen antara Hanbin dan yeoja yang tak ia kenal. Kembali, Hanbin memberikan luka pada hatinya meski itu hanya berupa pelukan. Semua orang mengalihkan pandang pada Jinhwan setelah melihat aksi peluk kedua orang itu. Mereka tersenyum dalam diam.

" Kim Jinhwan babbo " Jinhwan berucap pelan sambil mencengkeram kaos bagian dadanya.

" Hyung gwenchana? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

hai hai reader# lambaitangan ala miss world. (Reader pada lempar sandal)

Mian para reader ku tersayang, tercinta. Bukan maksud choco mau PHP kalian semua dengan nulis update dua tau tiga hari. Suir deh niatnya emang mau di update cepet tapi apa daya ketika dosen memberikan tugas yang jumlahnya Masya Allah dan harus sebagai UAS. Alhasil choco harus mengorbankan kalian semua #alah alay.

Ya udah ga papa yang penting ini uda update dimasa-masa choco asik ngetik buat buat tugas dan mulai masuk ke rate M, ciee yang belum 17 th ga boleh baca.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat, sekali lagi maaf #bow

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review, choco terharu deh bacanya tapi juga agak nyesek karna ada kata "anjer" dikotak review. Choco shock bukan main gara-gara kata itu. **Mian** menurut choco kata itu kurang sopan mungkin reader bisa pake kata lain untuk mengganti kata itu yang artinya sama sepenangkap choco itu kata pertanda kecewa gara-gara TBC kan. Gomawo lagi buat Guest juga sider uda baca cerita abal choco.

Special gomawo buat temen choco yang uda baca tapi ga mau review, ah kamu ketahuan jadi sider maka cepat bertobatlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Cause You're My Salvationist

Genre : fantasi, romance, drama

Rating : T- M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast : Kim Jiwon, Kim Donghyuk Song Yunhyeong Go Junhoe Jung Chanwoo and YG Family

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans saya Cuma minjem.

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Cerita semakin ambur adul, Typo bagai bintang dilangit

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chap**

" Kim Jinhwan babbo " Jinhwan berucap pelan sambil mencengkeram kaos bagian dadanya.

" Hyung gwenchana? "

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung, Jinan hyung " Donghyuk histeris melihat hyungnya yang terus mencengkeram kaos yang dipakainya.

" Hyung gwenchana? " Jiwon bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Jinhwan.

Tangan Jinhwan mencoba meraih Donghyuk yang masih setia di sampingnya. Wajahnya berubah pasi dan lehernya mulai memerah dengan guratan menyala yang keluar dari tanda penyelamatnya yang mulai timbul. Namja mungil itu terisak dengan tubuh bergetar dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh.

Sang raja dan para petinggi puri menatap nyalang namja mungil yang kini menahan sakit, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sakitnya. Hanbin masih berada di posisinya. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh tepatnya. Matanya memanas menatap sang penyelamat yang terus merintih sakit. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

" Appo …appoyo… hiks..Hanbin ah appo .." Jinhwan berucap lemah ditengah isakkannya.

" Appa, kenapa tubuhku " Hanbin berucap dengan suara lemah.

Semua penghuni puri mengalihkan pandang ke arah Hanbin yang kini membatu. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Jisoo, yeoja yang tadi memeluk Hanbin tidak berani mendekat. Ia memilih pergi dari sisi vampir muda itu.

" Hanbin ah wae? hiks… appo… hiks …Hanbin ah.. hiks..hiks.. " Jinhwan semakin terisak melihat sang vampir yang biasanya meredakan rasa sakitnya hanya mematung menatapnya pedih.

" Appa wae? " Hanbin berteriak frustasi. Ia ingin melangkah mendekati penyelamatnya yang semakin terisak setelah melihatnya tak dapat bergerak.

Sang raja masih terdiam begitupun para petinggi puri yang masih bungkam. Donghyuk yang melihat para petinggi puri tak beranjak sedikitpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hanbin yang membatu. Ia membelai lembut pipi hyung vampir kesayangannya. Namja pemilik wajah manis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sudah mengendapdipelupuk matanya.

" Hyungie " Donghyuk terus membelai pipi mulus Hanbin sayang. " Bertahan sebentar demi Jinan hyung " namja manis itu berucap dengan pelan memberikan semangat pada hyung vampirnya yang terlihat frustasi.

" Gwenchana, hyung bisa melewatinya tidak akan lama demi Jinan hyung " sang namja manis menyakinkan hyung vampirnya yang mulai menitihkan air mata. Ia memeluk Hanbin erat menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

" Chagi kau " Jiwon kaget mendengar ucapan sang namjachingu. Ia merasakan aura lain dari namjachingunya, bukan lagi aura manusia seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tapi namjachingunya kinijuga memiliki aura vampir seperti dirinya.

" Semalam aku memimpikan hal ini " semua orang membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar ucapan Donghyuk kecuali sang raja dan sang namjachingu yang mulai menyadari kemampuannya.

Sang raja mendekati Donghyuk yang masih memeluk Hanbin. Beliau tersenyum kemudian membelai anak rambut sang calon menantu manisnya. Ditatapnya Hanbin yang masih menitihkan air mata meski tak sebanyak Donghyuk, hanya beberapa butiran halus namun dapat memperlihatkan isi hati vampir muda itu.

Jinhwan mulai tenang, isak pilu tak lagi keluar dari bibir merah jambunya. Guratan halus pada lehernya pun tak lagi menyala membuat rasa sakitnya reda. Jiwon lebih mendekat pada Jinhwan, memeriksa setiap inci tubuh namja manis penyelamat dongsaengnya. Digenggamnya tangan Jinhwan menyalurkan hawa panas pada tubuh mungil yang masih tak berdaya itu.

Jinhwan menegang. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar bara api saat Jiwon tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Vampir kelinci itu membakar tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kesakitan. Donghyuk kembali histeris melihat sang hyung yang kini tubuhnya menyala bagai gunung api. Hawa panas benar-benar terasa dalam ruangan itu.

" Jinan Hyung. Appa, Jinan hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Jinan hyung appa " Donghyuk meronta dihadapan sang raja vampir yang masih membelai surai lembutnya.

" Gwenchana chagi, Jinan hyung tidak apa-apa tenanglah " hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang raja vampir untuk menenangkan menantu manisnya. Ia tak ingin berkata lebih untuk menenangkan sang menantu. Sementara semua penghuni puri melihat khawatir pada sang namja mungil.

Donghyuk tidak bisa tenang. Kini tubuhnya melorot kelantai dengan tangis histeris yang menyesakkan dada. Tidak ada seorangpun dalam puri itu yang menenangkan Donghyuk lebih dari sang appa. Hanbin masih terbujur kaku ditempat yang sama melihat sang penyelamat terbakar oleh kekuatan hyungnya.

" Malam ini tanda penyelamatnya akan keluar " Jiwon berucap tenang menyisakan tatapan bingung dari seluruh penghuni puri.

" Kau yakin? " sang raja mendekat pada tubuh Jinhwan yang tak sadarkan diri. Jiwon mengangguk mantap disambut senyum kebahagiaan seluruh petinggi puri.

" Jinan hyung " Donghyuk ikut mendekati tubuh Jinhwan yang bagai mayat menyusul appanya. Tubuh penyelamat calon raja vampir itu bagai tak bertulang. Begitu lemah dan tak berdaya dengan panas tubuh yang masih tinggi akibat sihir Jiwon.

" Tidak apa chagi, Jinhwan hanya butuh istirahat sebentar " Jiwon menenangkan namjanya. Mengusap surai halusnya lalu mengecup kening sang namja manis sebelum mendekati dongsaengnya.

Jiwon mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari tangannya seperti saat ia menggenggam tangan JInhwan. Kemudian ia letakkan tangannya pada dada bidang sang dongsaeng yang masih kaku. Perlahan cahaya putih dari tangan Jiwon menyebar keseluruh tubuh Hanbin yang mengakibatkan bekerjanya kembali anggota gerak pada tubuh sang namja vampir.

Hanbin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, dirasa bisa ia mulai mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Meski tertatih ia tetap melangkah menuju sang penyelamat yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hanbin menyentuh wajah Jinhwan yang dibanjiri peluh. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang kembali pulih ia angkat tubuh mungil itu menuju peristirahatannya.

Jiwon memandang dongsaengnya dalam diam. Ia pernah melewati masa seperti saat ini ketika Donghyuk harus berjuang mengeluarkan tanda penyelamat yang tersemat dalam tubuhnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang sama juga dirasakan oleh keluarga vampir origin itu. Saat itu Donghyuk harus bertarung melawan takdir agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Mempertaruhkan seluruh keberuntungannya untuk berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi menyelamatkan hidup seorang vampir bernama Kim Jiwon.

Namja manis yang kini memiliki kekuatan meramal masa depan dengan mimpinya itu harus merelakan tubuhnya terbakar selama empat jam tanpa kehilangan kesadaran sedetikpun. Lee Seungri petinggi puri yang saat itu membakar tubuhnyapun tak kuasa menahan haru menyaksikan perjuangan sang namja manis.

Hanbin yang tubuhnya membeku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya yang harus membeku menyaksikan namjanya melawan sakit dan berteriak histeris menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Miris, ia hanya bisa memandang dan mengirimkan doa lewat air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari matanya untuk sang namja.

" Apa tidak masalah Jinhwan mengeluarkan tanda penyelamatnya sekarang? " tanya Choi Senghyun salah satu petinggi puri yang juga memiliki kekuatan meramal. Membuat vampir kelinci itu bangun dari lamunannya.

" Aku rasa tidak masalah " jawab Jiwon sedikit ragu.

" Kau yang lebih tahu ahjussi "

Vampir yang dipanggil ahjussi itu mengerutkan alis. Ia merasa tidak akan ada masalah jika penyelamat calon rajanya itu segera mengeluarkan tandanya.

" Kenapa kau terlihat ragu hyung? " kali ini Seungri vampir pendamping menantu raja bertanya.

" Aku rasa upyr akan segera menampakkan diri setelah Jinhwan mengeluarkan tanda penyelamatnya " jawab Senghyun mantap. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan was-was dari vampir lain yang ada disekitarnya.

Upyr adalah vampir yang memiliki darah campuran antara vampir dan manusia serigala dimana darah manusia serigalalah yang mendominasi sebagian besar sifatnya. Dibandingkan dengan para vampir dari klan manapun upyr berada ditingkat terendah dan memiliki sifat jahat juga tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan vampir manapun. Dengan sifatnya yang jahat itu bangsa upyr ingin mengusai kerajaan vampir dengan mengutuk keturunan raja yang berasal dari vampir origin.

" Upyr memiliki kekuatan yang tak dapat dikendalikan " satu-satunya menantu seme dalam keluarga vampir itu berucap. Membuat semua mata memandangnya bingung.

" Lebih dari seratus tahun mereka tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya yang asli. Akan sangat sulit membedakan mereka dengan vampir dari klan paling rendah yang saat ini ada disekitar kita " Junhoe menjelaskan maksud perkataannya sebelumnya.

Jiwon mengangguk membenarkan pemikiran dongsaeng iparnya. Ia menggiring bola matanya berkeliling ruangan mencari namjanya yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Chagi ada yang kau pikirkan? " Jiwon melempar tanya saat namjanya mulai tersadar dari pikirannya yang kusut.

" Oh " Donghyuk kaget dengan pertanyaan Jiwon. Ia tersenyum canggung. Bingung harus mengatakan apa, dari tadi ia hanya sibuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia buat sendiri.

" Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? " Yunhyeong mendekat pada namja manis yang lebih muda darinya. Membelai surai halusnya sayang.

Donghyuk kembali terdiam. Menyatu kembali dengan pikiran yang menghantuinya. Mata para petinggi puri tidak pernah lepas memandang sikap namja manis yang kini membisu dalam belaian Yunhyeong.

**Tek **

Seungri vampir petinggi puri itu menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Donghyuk. Menghipnotis sang namja manis adalah satu-satunya jalan agar namja itu tak larut dengan pemikirannya yang rumit. Pendamping menantu raja itu takut jika Donghyuk terbebani dengan kemampuan yang baru dimilikanya yang akan berakibat fatal bagi namja manis itu.

" Aku akan membawa Donghyuk keruang meditasi untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Aku takut kekuatannya menguasai dirinya yang belum siap seperti tadi. Akan berakibat fatal apabila Donghyuk hanya mengikuti insting kemampuannya tanpa bisa mengendalikannya " pendamping menantu vampir itu menjelaskan keadaan Donghyuk.

Para penghuni puri mengangguk paham. Sepeninggal Donghyuk dan Seungri dari ruang makan itu para penghuni puri bergegas menuju ruang pertemuan untuk membahas beberapa maalah kerajaan termasuk keadaan kedua calon menantu raja vampir dan upyr.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Jiwon pagi tadi, kini para maid yang sebagian besar berasal dari klan Outcast yang merupakan klan terendah sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam sajian untuk menyambut anggota keluarga baru mereka. Tentu yang dimaksud keluarga baru adalah Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu akan resmi menjadi anggota keluarga dari kerajaan vampir setelah tanda penyelamatnya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Hanbin terus tersenyum sumringah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya memandangi wajah damai sang penyelamat yang masih terlelap sejak pagi. Perasaannya membuncah. Sebentar lagi ia tak akan melihat namja mungil itu kesakitan seperti saat tanda penyelamatnya masih tersemat dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih ia akan terus bersama namja manis itu membangun rumah tagga harmonis dan membesarkan anak mereka kelak. Hanya membayangkannya saja Hanbin merasa hidupnya akan sempurna.

Berbeda dengan Hanbin yang melambungkan angan-angannya, Donghyuk dan vampirnya sedang menikmati romantisme senja ditaman belakang puri. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jiwon, namja manis yang kini memiliki kemampuan meramal itu memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin senja yang mulai membuatnya bergidik. Pelukan sang vampir muda semakin erat kala menyadari namjanya yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya semakin dalam mencari kehangatan dalam rengkuhannya.

Sedang satu lagi keturunan penguasa vampir saat ini sedang memadu kasih diruang keluarga. Meraka tanpa sungkan memamerkan 'kemesraan' didepan para petinggi puri dan maid yang lalu lalangdisekitaran ruangan itu.

" Song Yunhyeong, tunggulah hingga nanti malam saat semua penghuni puri sudah terlelap " ucap sang raja yang jengah menyaksikan 'kemesraan' satu-satunya keturunannya yang berjenis uke.

Jika saja sang raja terlambat mencegah vampir uke itu sudah dipastikan ia akan melakukan hal-hal diluar batas pada penyelamatnya yang kini terlihat memprihatinkan. Kancing kemeja yang berserakan dilantai menjadi bukti keganasan seorang Song Yunhyung. Belum lagi kumpulan kiss mark yang ia buat dibagian leher dan dada sang pemada Go.

" Appa " suara vampir uke itu mendayu. Kaget sekaligus malu melihat keadaannya sendiri yang melewati batas ketahuan oleh sang appa.

Sang raja menggelengkan kepala. Ketiga keturunannya memang memiliki kadar kemesuman yang tinggi, namun hanya putra ukenya ini yang berani melewati batas tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

" Naiklah, jangan membuat kacau keadaan yang damai ini " perintah sang appa. Pasangan muda itu menuruti perintah sang appa melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya.

" Kadar kemesuman tuan muda semakin meningkat saja, Yang mulia " Dara pengasuh Yunhyeong sejak bayi mengutarakan penilaiannya.

" Kau benar, ia mengalahkan kedua saudaranya yang seme " sang raja menimpali pernyataan Dara dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih namun tawa tak bisa pergi dari bibirnya.

" Tuan muda sangat bahagia saat menemukan penyelamatnya. Meski masih muda Junhoe dapat bersikap dewasa " lagi-lagi Dara menyampaikan penilaiannya.

" Ia dewasa tapi juga sama mesumnya. Mereka pasangan yang cocok satu sama lain hingga tak tahu tempat " pengasuh vampir muda itu tertawa mendengar penuturan sang raja. Separuhnya ia setuju dengan ucapan sang raja yang mengakui sifat mesum sang anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh saat Hanbin menghampiri para petinggi puri diruang pertemuan. Jinhwan masih dalam pengaruh sihir Jiwon, sehingga sampai malam seperti saat ini ia masih terlelap. Tidak masalah, istirahat akan membuatnya lebih kuat saat melawan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan tanda penyelamatnya.

Dua keturunan raja yang lain dan para menantu juga telah berkumpul diruang pertemuan, mereka bersemangat menyambut malam ini. Malam yang dinanti para bangsa vampir kini berada didepan mata. Lebih dari dua ratus tahun tahun mereka mencari penyelamat calon raja yang bisa melenyapkan kutukan upyr dari kehidupan.

Juga lebih dari seratus tahun mereka harus berjibaku dengan kutukan yang menyerang Hanbin tanpa kenal waktu. Sang calon raja harus merelakan seluruh tubuhnya melebur menjadi darah selama sehari semalam dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Belum lagi jika tubuhnya terluka, luka yang hanya satu garis dapat menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kutukan ini belum termasuk saat bulan purnama menghiasi bumi. Kutukan bulan purnama jauh lebih mengerikan bagi bangsa vampir.

Lebih dari seratus tahun juga setelah bangsa vampir menemukan Jinhwan sebagai sosok penyelamat keturunan raja, mereka harus bersabar menunggu namja mungil itu dewasa dan siap menjalani penyatuan.

" Malam ini tanda penyelamatnya akan keluar, apa kau senang? " Jiwon bertanya jahil pada adiknya yang terus tersenyum lebar.

" Sangat hyung " Hanbin menjawab singkat.

" Apa karna kalian akan melakukan penyatuan segera? Bersemangat sekali " Yunhyeong bertanya menyelidik.

Yang ditanya diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Setengahnya ia bahagia tidak akan melihat sang penyelamat kesakitan lagi. Setengahnya ia juga bahagia karna bisa melakukan penyatuan segera, membayangkan tubuh mungil namun berisi milik Jinhwan selalu membuatnya menangis kesakitan memendam hasrat. Malam ini harus berjalan sesuai rencana pikirnya.

" Apa hyung sedang memikirkan posisi yang nikmat untuk melakukan penyatuan? " Donghyuk namja manis, imut, dan bertubuh semok itu berucap polos menyisakan pandangan bodoh semua orang.

" Chagi, tidak semua pikiran yang kau baca harus dikatakan " sang raja menasihati calon menantunya yang bersandar manja pada bahunya. Donghyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ringan.

Setelah mendengar ucapan ucapan sang raja suasana ruang pertemuan kembali tenang. Hanbin duduk ditempat yang tersisa tepat disebelah Jiwon. mereka membahas semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah tanda penyelamat Jinhwan dapat keluar dari tubuh namja mungil itu. Apakah kehidupan mereka akan terbebas dari kutukan atau upyr akan datang pada mereka dan menyerang kerajaan vampir, itulah yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

tidak hanya itu, mereka juga membicarakan kehidupan Jinhwan setelah menjadi oenyelamat raja. Akankah ia dapat mejalankan perannya dengan baik dan menerima kehidupannya yang baru. Mereka membicarakan segalanya. Mulai dari menyusun strategi agar Jinhwan mau menerima takdirnya sebagai penyelamat raja yang memiliki resiko dan tanggungjawab besar serta strategi perang melawan upyr jika sewaktu-waktu mereka menyerang.

" Hanbin ah! APPO .. APPO HANBIN AH ! " tiba-tiba saat para petinggi puri dan para calon menantu raja membicarakan hal serius terdengar teriak kesakitan seorang calon penyelamat dari kamar sang calon raja.

" Ap..po hiks " terdengar lagi suara kesakitan kini dengan isakkan.

Junhoe mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada dinding. Keluarlah cahaya putih dari kedua jari namja tinggi tadi yang menghasilkan gambaran seorang namja mungil yang kesakitan. Semua mata melihat kearah dinding layaknya menonton film dibioskop.

Tampaklah Jinhwan dengan tubuh merah menyala seperti pagi tadi. Guratan kalung yang ada dilehernya perlahan muncul namun sesat kemudian masuk kembali menyebabkan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ditahan. Tangan namja mungil itu kini berada tepat dilehernya, berusaha mencekit lehernya sendiri agar kalung yang menjadi tanda penyelamatnya dapat keluar dengan mudah.

Bibirnya sudah menghasilkan darah akibat ia gigit sedari tadi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Malang, bukan sakitnya yang mereda malah sakitnya semakin bertambah dibagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Air matanya tak dapat lagi ditahan. Tidak hanya sungai, bahkan air mata Jinhwan telah menciptakan lautan kesakitan bagi Hanbin yang kini hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Bukan karna ia tak mau menolong atau tak mau berkorban. Inilah pengorbanan yang sesungguhnya bagi Hanbin. Merelakan matanya untuk melihat namjanya kesakitan adalah bentuk pengorbanan baginya. Setidaknya dengan mengamati dari jauh sakit yang ia rasakan tidak akan berpengaruh pada Jinhwan.

Lima belas menit Jinhwan bertahan dengan perguluman sengin melawan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya lemas terbaring dikasur embuk milik Hanbin seperti tak bertulang. Wajah pucat menghiasi pemandangan yang kini dilihat oleh seluruh penghuni puri. Sang raja tersenyum setelah menyaksikan satu lagi calon menantunya melepas tanda penyelamat dari dalam tubuhnya.

Donghyuk masih meringkuk dalam dekapan sang calon mertua. Sedikit banyak ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dialami hyung tersayangnya, ia pernah melewati yang baru saja Jinhwan alami.

" Chagi, temui hyungmu " perintah sang raja pada menantu manjanya yang masih saja memeluknya.

" Jinan hyung boleh dijenguk? " tanya Donghyuk sedikit tak percaya. Pasalnya, dulu sesaat setelah ia melakukan pelepasan tanda penyelamatnya taka da seorangpun yang diperbolehkan menjenguknya meskipun itu Jiwon vampirnya.

Sang raja mengangguk yang disambut lonjakan kegembiraan oleh Donghyuk. Namja manis itu berlari meninggalkan ruang pertemuan menuju kamar Hanbin yang terletak dilantai dua. Sesampainya didepan kamar Hanbin, Donghyuk langsung membuka pintu dan berhambur memeluk hyungnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Jinan hyung " tidak hanya memeluk. Kini Donghyuk juga membangunkan hyungnya dengan cara meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Jinhwan yang menghasilkan cahaya putih.

" Jinan hyung bangun " Donghyuk merengek mendapati mata hyungnya masih terpejam.

Donghyuk terus merengek, ditambah kini tangannya terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jinhwan yang masih tak sadarkan diri membuat para petinggi puri yang melihat dari ruang pertemuan tertawa.

" Appa kenapa tertawa? " Donghyuk merengut mendengar suara tawa dari appanya. Kemampuannya membuat seluruh inderanya bekerja diluar dugaan.

" Ani, appa terkesan dengan usahamu membangunkan hyungmu " sang raja berujar jujur. Ia benar-benar terkesan dengan menantunya yang satu ini, meski kekuatannya dapat membangunkan hyungnya ia memilih membangunkan dengan cara manusianya. Ini polos apa ga bisa manfaatin kekuatan?

Donghyuk terus mengguncang tubuh Jinhwan hingga namja mungil itu tersadar. Jinhwan mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu kamar Hanbin yang terang. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba lehernya yang kini terdapat benda asing. Dipegangnya kalung yang kini bertengger indah menghiasi lehernya yang jenjang(?).

" Ini apa Dong? " Jinhwan bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang sambil menunjukkan kalungnya pada Donghyuk.

" Tanda penyelamat " jawab Donghyuk singkat.

" Kau bercanda, tanda penyelamatmu saja gelang bagaimana bisa punyaku berbentuk kalung? " Jinhwan bertanya, lebih tepatnya membantah.

" Tentu saja berbeda. Hyungkan penyelamatnya raja kalau aku dan Junhoe kan penyelamat vampir biasa " Donghyuk menjawab jujur. Sayangnya, kejujuran yang dikatakan Donghyuk membuat dua vampir keturunan raja merengut kesal. Vampir biasa dia bilang.

" Penyelamat raja, maksudmu aku akan menjadi penyelamat raja. Raja vampir! " Jinhwan berucap pelan mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Donghyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

" ANDWE ! MALDO ANDWE DONGHYUKIIE! " Jinhwan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan yang membuat semua penghuni puri kaget dengan penolakkannya.

" Hyung kenapa berteriak? " Donghyuk bertanya bingnung.

" ANDWE ! MALDO ANDWE DONGHYUKIIE! LEBIH BAIK HYUNG MATI DARI PADA HARUS MENJADI PENYELAMAT SEORANG RAJA VAMPIR. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Long time no see reader….

Mian para reader ku tercinta membuat kalian menunggu selama satu tahun #dilemparsandal.

Ya udah ga papa ya, yang penting ini uda update dengan kelanjutan yang making ga jelas ceritanya. Ngapa juga tuh si namja kecil mungil nolak jadi penyelamatnya raja. Seperti cerita sebelah, choco juga mau nanya ulzang cilik mana yang menurut kalian wajahnya mirip atau hampir mirip sama Mbin sama Jinan atau salah satunya biar choco bisa jadiin anak mereka dicerita ini.

Gomawo buat reader yang uda PM choco. Gomawo uda nyemangatin choco #deepbow. Ini dilanjut ceritanya buat kamu juga yang suka sama Binhwan, Hwanbin atau Bjinlah namanya. Kita teman orang Thailand yang suka sama couple mereka berdua ne. Kalo ditanya sedih apa ga, mungkin bukan sedih tapi jatuhnya agak kecewa, kan cerita yang uda choco buat disela-sela kesibukan choco yang ga jelas ini reviewnya dikit. Tapi choco tetep seneng juga, soalnya rata-rata yang ngeriview cerita choco membawa angin segar buat kelanjutan cerita abal choco ini.

Buat reader lain juga boleh kok PM choco kalo mau kenal atau nyemangatin choco secara pribadi #wek atau mau berbagi pemikiran tentang cerita ini kedepannya gimana juga boleh.

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review, choco terharu deh bacanya. #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

**[(Gomawo uda suka ceritanya. Nanti yang LIF dilanjut tunggu aja) (Siapa cewe itu#tampangoon. Ini uda lanjut ya. Nado hwaiting) ( Donghyuk emang polos dan iseng banget orangnya. Gomawo juga uda baca cerita abal choco. Ini uda dilanjut) ( ini uda update ) ( ini uda update) ( gomawo uda baca, ini uda dilanjut. Nado hwaiting ) ( iya choco maafin deh, mulai sekarang review terus ya biar choco tambah semangat. Kamu suka yang seneng apa yang sedih, choco lebih suka Jinan disakitin #digolokwarga. Ini uda dilanjut. Nado hwaiting ) ( gomawo uda langganan cerita abal choco. Ini uda dilanjut ya tapi sicewe masih diumpetin dichap ini) ( Ga kisscene mulu kok, bakal ada scane yang lain juga. Dong dong emang polos kaya anak TK. Kamu ngitungin kisscane mereka? Wah kamu nangis ga? Iya Hanbin emang mesum tuh. Kakak kandung, kan mereka terbuat (?) dari kelelawar dan Cuma tiga bersaudara. Sepupu, masak sih? ) ( ini uda dilanjut ) ( ini uda dilanjut, pastiin kamu baca ya) ( ini uda dilanjut ) ( ini uda dilanjut. Gomawo juga buat kamu yang uda mau baca cerita abal buatan choco) ( gomawo uda suka sama cerita abal buatan choco. Ini dilanjut. Nado hwaiting ) ( ini uda dilanjut. Gomawo uda baca cerita abal buatan choco) ( gomawo uda baca cerita buatan choco. Nado hwaiting. Ini uda dilanjut)]**

Gomawo lagi buat Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


End file.
